My Personal Angel
by rainy hearT
Summary: Hyung Joon x Jung Min X Kyu Joong update kilat langsung 3 chap and this is the end. mian low endingnya gag bagus. selamat membaca ! Hwaiting !
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Personal Angel

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Marumir (ex U-Kiss)

- Kevin Woo ( U-Kiss )

Pairing : MinJoon a.k.a Jung Min x Hyung Joon

Slight Kemaru and Hyunsaeng

Genre : Romance / Drama /Sad/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... ! Cerita gag jelas dengan penulisan sebisanya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan penulisan atau bahasa yang susah dingertiin.

Summarry : " Menyerahlah ... buanglah egomu dan kembalilah padaku..."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

Cause banyak yang req MinJoon... ne aku buatin ff-nya. Berhubung ne story ngarang abis , mian yah kalau garing and nngebosenin... ^_^

Ne aku juga minjem beberapa orang di Suju #kebiasaan#... pisss...

Mianhe buat para Kyu Jong lovers... kali ini Kyu jadi orang ketiga lagi... T_T #udah nasibnya kali yah...#

Happy Reading

**Chapter 1**

"Aishhh... mengapa tugas ini tidak selesai-selesai... aku lelah..." keluh pemuda manis yang sibuk menggaruk kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan stress akut yang terus menerjang dirinya.

"Hei... jika kau hanya melakukan itu saja dari tadi mana bisa selesai..." kata namja cantik yang duduk disampingnya seraya membawa sekantung makanan kecil penunda lapar.

"Aku bawa makanan dan minuman untukmu... jika tidak mungkin kau akan mengantuk dan tertidur, bukan menyelesaikan tugas ini." Kata namja cantik itu seraya menyerahkan sebotol susu fermentasi pada sahabatnya yang terlihat makin kusut itu.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan Lee Songsae... mengapa ia senang sekali menghukumku dengan hal seperti ini. Sudah tahu aku paling malas membuat referensi dan ini... dia malah memberiku bertumpuk buku dan dengan teganya menyuruhku membuat referensi dari semua buku ini."

"Ya... salahmu sendiri... kau selalu saja mendapat nilai jelek pada pelajarannya, jadi guru mana yang tak pusing jika memiliki murid yang bolot (?) sepertimu." Kata namja cantik yang kini sibuk membaca buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Min-ah... aku tahu kau bisa membantuku... ayolah tolong aku menyelesaikan tugasku. Ini sangat melelahkan jika harus membuat referensi dari 10 buku tebal dengan tingkat kekecilan tulisan di bawah rata-rata ini." Kata Junnie seraya memperlihatkan buku yang sedang ia pegang.

"Lihat... tulisannya saja seperti rayap yang berbaris begini... aku tak tahan membacanya. Yang ada aku malah mengantuk..." kata Junnie terus mengeluh.

"Memangnya kau diberi waktu berapa hari untuk menyelesaikannya...?" tana Min seraya merapikan buku yang berantakan di meja taman sekolah mereka.

"Satu minggu... bayangkan Min-ah... " kata Junnie dengan wajah frustasinya.

"Hem... bagaimana ya... jika aku tak mau bantu bagaimana...?"

"Kya... Min-ah mengapa kau tak mau membantuku... tolonglah... bantu aku " pinta Junnie.

"Tapi jika meminta bantuanku harus ada imbalannya..." kata Min memandang Junnie dengan mata seribu watt.

"Berapa yang kau mau, nanti akan aku berikan jika sudah selesai..." kata Junnie seraya membuka makanan yang dibawa Min.

"Aku tak mau uang... aku mau semua tentang Kyu... dan aku mau kau mendekatkan aku dengan Kyu... bagaimana..?"

Uhhukk...

.

.

Uhhukk...

.

.

Uhhukk...

.

.

Junnie langsung tersedak...

"Kya... tak perlu sampai sebegitunya deh... biasa ajah kali..." kata Min seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Junnie.

"Jadi bagaimana... mau tidak..." tanya Min lagi.

Junnie terlihat berfikir, selain ia tidak dekat dengan Kyu... ia juga sebenarnya tak rela jika sahabatnya ini berpacaran dengan playboy kampungan model Kyu begitu.

"Nde... arraseo... aku akan membantumu..." kata Junnie lemas.

"Nah... kalu begitu ayo kita pulang dan belajar di rumahmu, sebaiknya kita cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu hingga aku dapat cepat dekat dengan pangeran sekolah yang tampan itu #beuhhhhhh#..." kata Jung Min bersemangat seraya membawa setumpuk buku Junnie.

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran. Min menunggu Junnie mengambil mobil dan mereka berdua segera meluncur ke rumah Junnie.

**Junnie's House**

Nampak dua pemuda yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Dengan wajah serius, pulpen ditelinganya dan ikat kepala berwarna putih dengan lingkaran merah di tengahnya menandakan mereka pejuang korea sejati.

Namun baru 2 jam mereka bergelut dengan buku itu, salah satu dari namja itu telah sibuk bermimpi seraya memeluk buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya.

"Kyaaa...! Junnie... mengapa kau malah tidur... !" teriak Min yang kini sibuk mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu. Namun yang dibangunkan malah terus tidur dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku yang ada di dadanya itu.

"Aishhh... dia ini menyebalkan sekali..."

Min yang kesal lalu membereskan tas sekolahnya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

'Awas kau Junnie-ah jika pekerjaanmu tak selesai tepat waktu... jangan salahkan aku...' batin Min yang terus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Karena rumah mereka yang tak begitu jauh jaraknya, sebentar saja Min sudah sampai di rumahnya.

** Rumah Min**

"Umma...! aku pulang..." teriak Min saat masuk kedalam rumah.

Ia langsung memakai sandal rumah yang berkepala kuda dan langsung menuju dapur karena perut yang sudah bernyanyi sejak di rumah Junnie tadi kini tengah meminta tolong untuk diisi.

"Selamat Makan...!" teriak Min saat menyantap masakan Ummanya yang begitu enak itu.

Umma hanya bisa melihat dengan heran kepada putranya itu.

"Umma... apakah Hyung tidak pulang tahun ini... sebentar lagi kan natal... masa ia tidak pulang..." kata Min di sela kesibukan makannya.

"Kurasa dia pulang memang kenapa... kau kangen padanya..." tanya Umma

"Yah... tentu saja, meski ia adalah kakak tiriku tetap saja dia hyungku. Oh iya Young Woon appa memang belum pulang ya...?" tanya Jung Min pada ummanya yang disinyalir bernama Park Jung Soo itu.

"Kangin Appa belum pulang ... memangnya kenapa...?"

"Ya... tidak apa-apa... hanya ingin tanya saja..." kata Min yang kini berkonsentrasi dengan makannya.

"Teukki Umma... aku sudah selesai, jadi aku mau keatas dan tidur... Ummaku sayang besok bangunkan aku agak pagi ya... soalnya aku malas jika harus berangkat bersama anak dari Yesung Ahjussie yang menyebalkan itu." Kata Min seraya mencuci piringnya.

"Memangnya kenapa...? Kalian bertengkar..." tanya Teukki pada putranya itu.

"Bukan begitu Umma, dia itu semaunya sendiri... sudah memintaku membantunya mengerjakan tugas, tapi malah aku sendiri yang kerja dan dia enak – enakan menikmati tidurnya dan sibuk bermimpi ... menyebalkan..." kata Jung Min yang lalu mencium pipi Ummanya dan naik ke kamarnya.

"Umma... aku menyayangimu.,... !" teriak Jung Min dari lantai atas.

Teukki hanya tersenyum manis hingga lesung pipi di sudut bibirnya itu terlihat #aigoo... tampannya...#.

** Sekolah**

Brakkk...

Junnie yang baru datang langsung menggebrak meja Jung Min yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Kya... kenapa kau pulang...?" tanya Junnie dengan wajah kesal dan marahnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disisi Jung Min yang masih malas berbicara dengannya.

"Kya... Jung Min-ah...!" teriak Junnie yang sudah agak kesal karena didiamkan.

Junnie sudah sampai batas kesabarannya, ia mengambil buku yang dibaca Jung Min dan sukses mendapat deathglare dari namja cantik itu.

Pletakkkk

"Kya... kenapa kau memukulku...!" teriak Junnie yang baru saja mendapat hadiah itu.

"Kau lihat buku yang sedang aku baca...!"

Junnie lalu melihat judul dari buku yang sedang di baca Min.

"He... he ... he... mianhe..." kata Junnie seraya tersenyum dan memberikan buku itu kepada Min.

"Ini bukunya... baca lagi ya terus habis itu buatkan aku referensinya... akhhh... Min-ah kau memang yang terbaik..." kata Junnie hendak memeluk Min.

Pletakk...

"Ishhh... kau tak tahu apa rasanya sakit... bisa-bisa semua isi diotakku keluar karena terus kau pukul. Memangnya kenapa sih.. suka sekali memukulku." Kata Junnie yang masih asyik mengusap pucuk (?) kepalanya yang mendapat 2 jitakan pagi ini.

"Kau ini... jangan suka memelukku. Nanti kalau Kyu melihat kan bisa menjadi masalah." Kata Jung Min yang kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

**Perpustakaan Pulang sekolah.**

"Nah... kita akan mengerjakan tugasmu disini... ya lumayan sampai sore mungkin bisa membaca satu buku. Jika di rumahmu nanti malah kau tidur lagi..." kata Min seraya kembali membuka bukunya.

"Mianhe... bisakah aku duduk disini, soalnya sudah tidak ada tempat lagi... entah mengapa perpustakaan sudah penuh." Kata pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri di sisi Min.

Min tak kuasa menahan debaran jantungnya dan semburat merah di wajahnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Pemuda tampan itu mencoba menyadarkan Min dengan mengibas – ibaskan tangannya di depan Min. Tapi percuma... Min kini tengah sibuk menata jantungnya dan menatap bayangan tampan yang masih setia mencoba menyadarkannya.

Bukkk...

"Kya... Junnie...! Mengapa memukulku dengan buku itu... kau ini..." teriak Min dengan garangnya pada Junnie.

Seakan lupa kalau pemuda yang ia puja masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Min.

"Annyeong... bolehkah aku duduk disini...?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Akh... tentu saja boleh" kata Min dengan meunjukkan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki seraya bergeser ke samping.

"Ehmm... tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan Kyu...?" tanya Min pada pemuda tampan yang diketahui bernama Kyu itu.

"Ah... ini karena aku lupa membawa kartu peminjam buku padahal aku mendapat tugas membuat referensi dari buku ini. Kau tahu kan... Lee Songsae itu suka sekali menyuruh siswanya membuat referensi." Kata Kyu seraya tersenyum manis, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Junnie yang merasa tak berkepentingan hanya diam dan sibuk membaca buku yang sedari tadi ingin ia buang.

Akhirnya Junnie mencapai puncak kebosanannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Memang benar hari ini sangat aneh.

Tak biasanya perpustakaan ini penuh dengan yeoja centil yang bukannya membaca buku tapi malah sibuk memandangi namja tampan yang ada didepannya ini.

"Kyu... apa kau tahu kalu mereka memenuhi perpustakaan ini karena ada kau disini..." kata Junnie pada Kyu.

Kyu memang tak merasa, dia terlalu acuh untuk peduli dengan lingkungannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekumpulan yeoja yang kini sedang sibuk melambaikan tangan mengumbar kecantikan dan terus saja bertingkah kecentilan.

Kyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berkonsentrasi terhadap buku yang ia baca.

Junnie yang masih bosan merasa kalau keadaan seperti ini akan menguntungkan Min. Jadi dia berinisiatif untuk membantu Min.

Pluk...

Junnie melempar bola kertas ke kepala Min. Min yang sedari tadi sibuk menata detak jantungnya hanya beringsut kesal seraya menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya yang masih saja memerah.

"Ada apa melempariku begitu..." kata Min dengan wajah memerah.

Melihat wajah Min yang mendadak menjadi sangat lucu dan anhe itu Junnie tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Buahahahaha...! mengapa wajahmu aneh begitu Min-ah... hahaha..."

Junnie tertawa melihat wajah Min yang kini berubah memerah karena marah.

"Kau...? mengapa aku menertawakan aku hah..."kata Min hendak menjitak kepala Junnie namun tangannya tak sampai karena meja perpustakaan itu memang cukup lebar.

Kyu yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya sama sekali tak menggubris keributan yang terjadi dedekatnya.

_**I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo  
>Naneun oneuldo keudaeman (saenggakhae)<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo keudaega tteonajianha  
>(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo<br>Hoksirado tto keudaega (nat'analkka)  
>I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon pangyeochulkka<br>Dasi ch'achaolji molla, I'm your man  
><strong>___

Ringtoone ponsel Min berbunyi...

"Nde Umma waeyo..."

"..."

"Aku ada di perpustakaan sekolah, sedang membantu Junnie mengerjakan tugas"

"..."

"Jinjja... Hyung sudah pulang, akhh... baiklah Umma aku pulang sekarang."

Min lalu menutup ponsel flippnya dan menatap kesal pada Junnie.

"Mwo..." tanya Junnie

"Aku akan pulang dulu, karena Hyun Joong hyung sudah pulang dari Jepang ... akhh dia pasti bawa oleh-oleh untukku."

"Jinjja... bolehkah aku main kerumahmu... aku juga kangen dengan Joongie hyung." Kata Junnie dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Bukannya kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu, sudah kau selesaikan saja... lagi pula kata Teukki Umma Hyun Joong hyung akan bersekolah disini, katanya dia bosan di Jepang..." kata Min seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja itu.

Tapi salahkanlah meja yang terletak merapat di tembok itu. Dengan bangku yang memanjang hingga Min tak bisa keluar jika Kyu tidak keluar lebih dahulu.

Min mendudukan dirinya lagi di kursi. Ia mulai canggung menatap Kyu yang masih asyik dengan bukunya itu.

Namun bukannya berinisiatif untuk meminta Kyu menyingkir, Min malah asyik memandangi wajah Kyu yang sedang serius membaca bukunya itu.

'Tampan...'

'Menarik...'

'Pintar...'

'Menggoda...'

Min masih menatap Kyu dengan intens hingga membuat yang ditatap merasakan aura aneh disekitarnya.

Kyu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja cantik yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya menatap pangeran tampan yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Kyu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Junnie yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng heran melihat teman yang biasanya aktiv dan sangat cerewet itu menjadi namja kalem yang aneh menurutnya.

_**I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo  
>Naneun oneuldo keudaeman (saenggakhae)<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo keudaega tteonajianha  
>(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo<br>Hoksirado tto keudaega (nat'analkka)  
>I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon pangyeochulkka<br>Dasi ch'achaolji molla, I'm your man  
><strong>_

Ponsel Min kembali berbunyi, dengan malas ia membuka flipphonenya.

Terdengar teriakan sang Umma yang langsung saja membuyarkan lamunan Min.

"Ya... Min...! Mengapa kau belum pulang, memangnya sekolahmu sejauh jepang korea hah... hingga butuh berjam-jam untukmu pulang. Dan jangan lupa belikan Umma obat sakit kepala. Kau membuat Umma menjadi stress..."

Teriakan Ummanya berhenti tepat saat Min menutup flippohnenya.

Kyu dan Junnie yang memang mendengar suara Umma Min hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Mengapa tak bilang kalau kau akan keluar, jika bilang kan kau jadi tak dimarahi Ummamu..." kata Kyu seraya berdiri mempersilahkan Min keluar.

Tapi Min yang kali ini berubah menjadi makhluk aneh saat berhadapan dengan Kyu, tak bisa menahan groginya dan alhasil ia menyandung kaki meja.

Hup...

"Kyu..." kata Min lirih saat merasakan Kyu tengah menangkap pingganggnya membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti.

Kyu lalu menegakkan tubuh Min dan menepuk bahu Min untuk menyadarkan Min yang masih dreaming...

"Hati – hati..." kata Kyu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Min yang masih dreaming...

Setelah bayangan Kyu tak terlihat lagi, Min kembali ke aslinya.

"Kya... Junnie... kau lihat tadi... aissshhhh dia benar-benar tampan Junnie-ah... sangat tampan..." teraik Min seraya melonjak karena senang.

Ia mendekati Junnie dan mengajaknya melompat bersama mengiringi lompatannya.

"Kya... Min-ah hentikan. Aissshhhh ... kau ini makin lama makin mirip dengan yeoja gila yang kecentilan pada playboy cap kodok itu."

"Hey... bilang saja kau sirik karena tak ada yeoja yang mengidolakan orang aneh sepertimu." Kata Min dengan wajah menghina pada Junnie.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Junnie kemudian kembali duduk dan sibuk dengan bukunya.

Seakan lupa dengan omelan Ummanya tadi, Min kembali duduk namun kali ini ia duduk disisi Junnie.

"Kau tahu Junnie-ah... Kyu itu sangat tampan, ia juga baik dan ramah. Itu bukan playboy namanya ... hanya saja terlalu banyak yeoja kecentilan yang terus saja menempel padanya setiap hari."

Min lalu mengahdap ke Junnie yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Junnie... kau pernah tidak mencintai atau setidaknya menyukai seseorang" tanya Min dengan suara lembutnya.

Ia sedang merasakan jantungnya yang masih berdebar kencang sampai sekarang.

Junnie terlihat berfikir, ia lalu menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku sih belum pernah, tapi kata Kibum kau akan merasa jantungmu berdebar lebih kencang, nafasmu akan terasa sesak dan berat saat berada di dekatnya. Dan yang paling penting saat kalian bersentuhan, you just feel so insane..." kata Junnie seraya membayangkan Kibum yang sedang menceritakan perasaannya saat bersama dengan Kevin, teman semasa kecilnya.

"Kibum saja sudah merasakannya, mengapa kau belum...?"

"Memang tidak boleh... aku hanya belum merasakannya... bukan berarti aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta hanya saja, perasaan itu rasanya belum aku rasakan pada yeoja disekolah ini. Apalagi dengan tingkah mereka yang selalu kecentilam ketika berada di dekat Kyu yang playboy itu..." kata junnie lalu ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Dia itu bukan playboy... yeoja kecentilan itu saja yang terus menempel padanya. Mereka itu tak tahu malu..."

"Ya... ya... ya... terus saja bela pangeran kodokmu itu... ha... ha... ha..." kata Junnie dengan tawa mengejek pada Min.

Karena kesal Min lalu mengambil satu tangan Junnie yang sibuk memegang buku dan diletakkannya ke dadanya, tepatnya ke jantungnya.

"Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku Junnie... inilah yang disebut cinta." Kata Min dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyum penuh arti.

"Aku selalu merasakannya saat ada Kyu di sekitarku... ia menggodaku dengan pesonanya, tampan..." kata Min seraya melepaskan tangan kanan Junnie itu.

Entah kenapa Junnie merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi panas dan dingin pada saat yang bersamaan kini. Ia memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya, kini ia dapat merasakan apa yang Jung Min rasakan.

'Apa artinya ini...' batinnya.

'Apakah ini artinya aku mencintai Min...?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Min masih saja menceritakan kekagumannya tentang Kyu Jong yang merupakan Prince of School itu.

_**I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo  
>Naneun oneuldo keudaeman (saenggakhae)<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo keudaega tteonajianha  
>(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo<br>Hoksirado tto keudaega (nat'analkka)  
>I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon pangyeochulkka<br>Dasi ch'achaolji molla, I'm your man  
><strong>_

Tone ponsel Min berbunyi lagi.

Tertulis nama Hyun Joong Hyung di sana.

'Aishhhh... aku lupa...' batinnya

Min lalu mengangkat telfonnya seraya tersenyum

"Annyeong hyung... bogoshippoyo..."

"..."

"Nde... aku pulang setelah ini Hyung... habisnya tadi aku membantu Junnie dulu, "

"..."

"Pay... pay ... hyung..."

Min bergegas merapihkan buku dan alat tulisnya, bersiap meninggalkan Junnie yang masih terdiam sedari tadi.

"Junnie aku pulang dulu, Joongie hyung sudah sangat merindukan aku... " kata Min seraya meninggalkan Junnie yang masih diam membisu.

'Apa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu.. ... Min-ah...'

TBC

Bagaimana ... baguskah...? Mian ya low ceritanya garing abis... tapi ne baru awalnya kok, tenang aja pasti dijamin readers gag kecewa,...

Buat yang dah request... selamat menikmati,

And bagi readers yang baik hati, anonymous review also allowed so, jangan takut klik ikon Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Personal Angel

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Kibum / Marumir (ex U-Kiss)

- Kevin Woo ( U-Kiss )

Pairing : MinJoon a.k.a Jung Min x Hyung Joon

Slight Kemaru and Hyunsaeng

Genre : Romance / Drama /Sad/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... ! Cerita gag jelas dengan penulisan sebisanya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan penulisan atau bahasa yang susah dingertiin.

Summarry : " Menyerahlah ... buanglah egomu dan kembalilah padaku..."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

Cause banyak yang req MinJoon... ne aku buatin ff-nya. Berhubung ne story ngarang abis , mian yah kalau garing and ngebosenin... ^_^

Ne aku juga minjem beberapa orang di Suju #kebiasaan#... pisss...

Mianhe buat para Kyu Jong lovers... kali ini Kyu jadi orang ketiga lagi... T_T #udah nasibnya kali yah...#

Happy Reading

**Preview**

Min lalu mengangkat telfonnya seraya tersenyum

"Annyeong hyung... bogoshippoyo..."

"..."

"Nde... aku pulang setelah ini Hyung... habisnya tadi aku membantu Junnie dulu, "

"..."

"Pay... pay ... hyung..."

Min bergegas merapihkan buku dan alat tulisnya, bersiap meninggalkan Junnie yang masih terdiam sedari tadi.

"Junnie aku pulang dulu, Joongie hyung sudah sangat merindukan aku... " kata Min seraya meninggalkan Junnie yang masih diam membisu.

'Apa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu.. ... Min-ah...'

**##### My Personal Angel ####**

**Chapter 2**

** Jung Min House**

"Hyung... aku merindukanmu...!" teriak Min seraya berlari ketika menemukan Hyungnya sedang ada di kamar merapihkan bajunya.

"Nde... aku juga merindukanmu..." kata hyungnya singkat.

Kemudian Jung Min duduk di kasur Joongie yang masih sibuk menata lemarinya.

"Hyung... benarkah kau akan sekolah di Korea...?" tanya Min seraya membantu hyungnya melipat baju yang berantakan itu.

"Nde... kau senang tidak...?"

"Tentu saja aku senang, ahh... hyung aku merindukanmu. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita satu sekolah."

"Tentu... aku akan satu sekolah denganmu, lagi pula aku akan membawa mobil sendiri jadi bisa berangkat bersamamu." Kata Joongie seraya mendekati adiknya itu.

"Aku akan berangkat bersamamu, agar dongsaengku yang cantik dan manis ini tidak hilang di culik orang... he... he... he..." kata Joongie seraya tertawa lirih dan mengusap pucuk kepala dongsaengnya itu.

Min hanya mengerucutkan bibir seksinya itu, hingga terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hei... jangan memasang wajah jelekmu itu... karena sama sekali tak membuatmu terlihat lebih manis. "

Min hanya tertawa pahit mendengar ejekan hyungnya itu. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan kesedihan.

"Joongie hyung... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Saengi hyung...?" tanya Min

"Ya... begitulah, memangnya kenapa...?" tanya Joongie seraya duduk di sisi dongsaengnya itu.

"Begitu bagaimana...?" tanya Jung Min lebih lanjut.

"Karena aku pindah ke Korea, jadi dia juga ikut ke Korea. Sebenarnya sih di korea dia juga punya keluarga, tapi aku berharap Umma mengijinkannya tinggal disini." Kata Joongie penuh harap.

Teukki Umma bukan tidak suka dengan Saengi, tapi karena ayah Saengi adalah pengacara yang telah menjatuhkan hukuman penjara seumur hidup pada ayah Jung Min yang menyebabkan ayah Jung Min meninggal di penjara karena serangan jantung yang merenggut nyawanya. Hingga Teukki masih menyimpan perasaan tidak sukanya sampai sekarang, meski ayah Saengi telah meninggal.

** Dinner time # Rumah Jung Min**

"Umma... bolehkah Saengi tinggal disini..." tanya Joongie pada Ummanya yang sedang makan itu.

Teukki yang terkejut dengan permintaan anaknya lalu menghentikan makannya. Ia hanya diam menunjukkan wajah yang penuh dengan aura gelap, seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu yang sangat ia benci.

"Tidak... dia juga punya rumah mengapa harus tinggal disini." Kata Teukki dingin.

Kangin yang melihat reaksi istrinya itu lalu mengusap bahu istrinya dengan lembut. Membuat Teukki mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suaminya yang ada disisinya itu.

Kangin lalu menatap istrinya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kangin-ah... aku bilang tidak boleh itu artinya tidak boleh ... jadi kau jangan memaksaku." Kata Teukki pada Kangin.

"Tapi Umma... jika Saengi tinggal dengan saudaranya, dia akan merasa kesepian karena di rumah itu hanya ada sepupunya saja Umma. Tolonglah... aku ingin menjaga Saengi. " pinta Joongie dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Umma bilang tidak ... itu artinya tidak, mengapa kau sangat memaksa... kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan aku ..." kata Teukki lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Jung Min yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pertengkaran Umma dan hyungnya kini mengejar Ummanya yang pergi menuju ke taman belakang rumah.

Jung Min menemukan Ummanya sedang duduk di ayunan yang ada di sudut taman belakang rumahnya. Dengan cahaya redup yang menambah kesan suram pada tempat itu.

"Umma..." panggil Jung Min seraya duduk di sisi Ummanya.

Ia melihat Ummanya yang menangis , langsung saja mengusap air mata Ummanya itu dan memeluknya.

"Umma... Joongie hyung tak bermaksud menyakitimu Umma..."

"Min... jika kau datang hanya untuk membela hyung kesayanganmu itu, maka tinggalkan Umma. Lebih baik Umma sendiri." Kata Teukki dengan suara seraknya masih dalam pelukan Jung Min.

"Umma... mianhe... aku tak membela Joongie hyung hanya saja Saengi hyung itu fisiknya lemah dan gampang lelah Umma. Joongie hyung hanya takut nanti terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Teukki lalu melepaskan pelukan anaknya.

"Kau tahu kan ... Appa dari Saengi itu telah mengambil appamu dari Umma, dan sekarang dia mengambil hyungmu dari Umma."

"Umma..." kata Jung Min lirih seraya memeluk Ummanya lagi.

"Umma sangat heran mengapa keluarga Heo itu selalu mengambil apa yang aku miliki... mereka itu benar-benar ..."

Teukki menghela nafas beratnya mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu saat Appa Jung Min di jatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup atas kesalahan yang bahkan Appa Jung Min tidak melakukan.

.

.

**#flashback Mode On**

**.**

**.**

"Hakim... suamiku tidak bersalah...! Bagaimana bisa kau memberinya hukuman seumur hidup...! Ya... hakim bodoh... dengarkan aku...!" teriak Teukki di persidangan saat vonis di jatuhkan pada suaminya.

Tapi hakim itu telah meninggalkan persidangan dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Tolonglah... suamiku tidak melakukannya... kumohon..." rintih Teukki lirih.

Ia terus menangis di persidangan itu, hingga tak ada orang lagi disana. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju sel tempat suaminya di penjarakan.

"Park Shi Ho #sigantengnumpangeksis# ... ada kunjungan untukmu keluarlah..." kata penjaga itu kemudian menuntun namja paruh baya yang berdiri lemas saat melihat istrinya yang begitu terpukul.

Shi Ho lalu memeluk istrinya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Mianhe... aku tak bisa membebaskanmu..." kata Teukki dalam tangisnya.

Shi Ho hanya tersenyum datar memandang wajah cantik istrinya itu. Ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kau tahu... aku sangat mencintaimu kan...? Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga Jung Min dengan baik, maka aku akan lebih tenang disini." Kata Shi Ho seraya menggenggam tangan istrinya itu.

"Tapi... bagaimana denganku... aku tak akan bisa tanpamu... hiks... hiks... hiks..." kata Teukki lirih dalam tangisnya.

"Jangan berputus asa yeobo... kuatlah untuk putra kita..."kata Shi Ho seraya mengusap pipi istrinya itu.

Mereka lalu berbincang saling melepaskan rindu. Setelah waktu kunjungan habis, Teukki pamit pulang pada suaminya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka jika itu adalah pertemuan terakhir dengan suaminya. Karena keesokan harinya ketika ia bersiap hendak mengunjungi suaminya ia dikejutkan dengan telfon dari kepolisian yang menyatakan suaminya terkena serangan jantung dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit terdekat dari penjara itu.

Teukki langsung menuju rumah sakit, namun ketika sampai disana ia sudah terlambat.

"Shi Ho... ieronna... Shi Ho... kumohon... ayo bangunlah..." rintih Teukki lirih pada jasad yang telah kaku dan dingin itu.

Ia sungguh kehilangan suami yang sangat dicintainya itu. Hingga saat pemakaman pun ia tak rela menginggalkan kuburan suaminya.

Disanalah ia bertemu Kangin yang merupakan sahabat baik Shi Ho.

"Menikahlah denganku... aku akan menjagamu..." kata Kangin seraya mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya.

.

.

**#flashback ModeOff**

**.**

**.**

"Umma... kumohon jangan bersedih lagi..." kata Jung Min seraya mengusap air mata Ummanya yang tak berhenti mengalir itu.

"Teukki-ah... sudahlah... jangan mengingat itu lagi, " kata Kangin yang berjalan mendekati Teukki

Dan dibelakang Kangin, ada Joongie yang berjalan terus menundukkan kepalanya karena hatinya kini dipenuhi rasa bersalah kepada Ummanya itu.

"Mianhe Umma... aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, aku takkan memintamu lagi..." kata Joongie seraya memeluk Ummanya itu.

"Mianhe Joongie-ah... Umma hanya belum siap harus menerima Saengi di rumah ini. Umma berjanji suatu hari nanti, Umma pasti mengijinkannya masuk ke keluarga kita."

Joongie lalu memeluk Ummanya dengan erat.

"Gomawo Umma... kau memang yang terbaik."

**##### My Personal Angel ####**

**Junnie's House**

Terlihat dua pemuda tampan yang sedang asyik duduk di perpustakaan keluarga itu. Yang satu sedang asyik menatap laptopnya dan yang satu terlihat fokus dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Pluk...

Junnie melempar kertas yang sudah ia remas-remas dengan gemasnya hingka tak berbentuk.

Kibum yang tadinya sibuk maen game di laptopnya kemudian mempause gamenya dan duduk di sisi hyungnya itu.

"Hyung... memangnya harus tulis tangan ya...? Mengapa sedari tadi aku perhatikan kau hanya menulis sedikit lalu di buang mengapa tak diketik saja kan lebih mudah." Kata kibum yang memang tidak tau.

"My Lovely dongsaeng... kau tahu ini tugas dari siapa...?" kata Junnie seraya menatap gemas adiknya itu.

Kibum hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Ini adalah tugas dari Lee Songsae... dan dia itu guru yang sangat tidak bisa mendengar kata tidak aku pernah mengajukan untuk diketik saja tapi yang aku dapatkan adalah tambahan referensi dua buku lagi. Aku heran dia itu suka sekali menghukum dengan cara seperti ini." Kata Junnie seraya meremas kertasnya karena ia kembali salah menulis.

Karena frustasi akhirnya Junnie menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, merebahkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku pada sandaran kursi yang empuk itu.

"Hemmm... Lee Songsae itu sangat tegas ya ... menakutkan ... sampai hal seperti ini saja harus di tulis tangan"

"Tentu saja...karena Lee Songsae sangat membenci tindakan plagiat hingga tiap referensi yang dibuat harus di tulis tangan serapi mungkin tanpa ada kesalahan dan coretan." Kata Junnie dengan wajah lelahnya.

" Tapi mengapa kau di hukum...?"

Junnie lalu tersenyum gaje pada adiknya yang terus saja bertanya itu.

"Nae dongsaeng yang sangat aku sayangi, jangan bilang pada Appa dan Umma kalau aku sedang dihukum nde..." bujuk Junnnie.

"Memangnya kau berbuat apa hingga dihukum begini..."

"Tidak berbuat apa-apa... hanya saja aku terus mendapat big red F di setiap ujian yang di berikan Lee Songsae. Kau tahu kan... aku sangat membenci pelajaran sejarah ini."

"Ha... ha... ha... "

Kibum tertawa mendengar hyungnya yang dengan bangganya menyebutkan nilai yang sungguh tak bisa di harapkan itu.

Dan Junnie yang merasa di ejek langsung saja memberi tatapan 'diam-kau-bocah' pada adiknya itu.

Kibum lalu diam, berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia tak menyangka hyungnya sebegini bodohnya.

"Aishhh... hyung kau ini payah... mengapa kau bodoh sekali..."

Pletak...

"Aishhh... kenapa memukulku... aku adukan pada Wookie Umma kau nanti." Keluh Kibum seraya mengusap bagian kepala yang terkena pukulan buku dari hyungnya itu.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh... padahal kau sendiri yang bodoh... mendapat nilai F berturut-turut itu adalah suatu anugrah... karena aku memecahkan rekor kau tahu tidak..."

"Ha... ha,,, ha,,,,, anugrah kau bilang… ha… ha… ha…."

Tawa Kibum kembali pecah mendengar kata-kata ngawur (?) dari hyungnya itu.

"Hemmm... hyung ini memang tampan tapi kebodohan hyung itu diatas rata-rata hingga menutupi ketampanan hyung dan kau jadi bolot begini." Kata Kibum seraya kabur dari sisi hyungnya itu.

"Hei... kau dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar kemari kau..."

Akhirnya mereka berdua main kejar-kejaran di perpustakaan keluarga itu. Setelah merasa lelah akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Ha... ha... ha... hyung... berhenti hyung… aku capek….sekarang masih merasa bosan...?" tanya Kibum pada hyungnya yang masih terengah-engah karena berlari dari kejaran Kibum tadi.

"Aishhh... ini bukan bosan lagi, tapi lelah tingkat akut ..." kata Junnie seraya mengibaskan tangannya di lehernya seakan itu bermanfaat untuk mengurangi panas tubuhnya.

"Hyung... menurutmu Kevin itu bagaimana...?" tanya Kibum malu-malu.

"Ya ... bagaimana ya... memang kenapa...?"

"Ya... aku kan ingin tahu pendapatmu, jadi nanti saat aku meminta ijin untuk berpacaran dan membawanya ke rumah, kau bisa membantuku di depan Yesung Appa..." kata Kibum dengan senyuman malunya.

"Aishhh... kau ini selalu saja meminta bantuanku jika sudah mengenai Kevin, salah sendiri mengapa kau malah menyukai namja bukan yeoja..." kata Junnie seraya mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu.

"Aku juga inginnya begitu hyung menyukai yeoja cantik yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan selalu kecentilan menggodaku. Dulu aku memang berfikiran menikah dengan salah satu yeoja itu ... tapi entahlah sejak aku mengenal Kevin saat ia pindah kesini dan menjadi tetangga kita dulu aku merasa ... dia sudah mengambil seluruh hatiku... " kata Kibum dengan senyuman dan wajah sumringahnya.

"Dia... cantik hyung... dan juga sangat menggemaskan..." kata Kibum seraya mencari foto Kevin di ponselnya.

Ia lalu menunjukkan foto seorang namja manis yang sedang makan es krim hingga belepotan disekitar bibirnya.

"Lihatlah hyung... dia itu menggemaskan sekali..."

Kibum yang memang sedang mengeluarkan aura aneh, ia langsung mendekap ponselnya dan dreaming di siang hari itu. Ia lalu berjalan ke luar perpustakaan seraya menari – nari meninggalkan Junnie yang masih tergeletak lemas di kursi panjang di perpustakaan tu.

Tiba-tiba Junnie teringat pada Min. Ia lalu menatap fotonya dengan Min yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya.

"Hmm... apakah aku memang menyukai Min, " kata Junnie seraya mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Tapi meski berulang kali ia mencoba tidur, tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur. Ia malah melihat bayangan Min yang sedang manja dan merengek padanya, yang sedang menjahilinya dan memarahinya...

"Kau cantik Min..."

Deg

.

.

Deg

.

.

Deg

.

.

Terasa jantungnya berdegub kencang...

"Ahni... ini tidak boleh... aku tak boleh mencintai seorang namja... aku kan normal..." kata Junnie mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

**##### My Personal Angel ####**

** Incheon International Airport**

Terlihat pemuda tampan tengah merapikan dirinya. Membenarkan mantelnya yang kusut karena duduk terlalu lama.

'Aish... hyung kenapa lama sekali sih... tahu begini aku tak mau menjemput dia...' batin pemuda itu.

Ia lalu berdiri dan mendekat kembali ke pintu arrival gate. Mencari sosok yang harus ia jemput namun sampai 3 jam di bandara sosok itu tidak ketemu juga.

_**I can feel your heartbeat  
>I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)<br>I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
>Feel your heartbeat<br>(She said:)**_

_**I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
>I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)<br>I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
>Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat<strong>_

Tone ponsel pemuda itu berbunyi.

"Yeobosseoyo hyung... kau dimana...?"

"Kya... ! Kyu... mianhe aku sedang bertemu dengan temanku dulu dan nanti aku akan pulang bersamanya, jadi kau pulang saja. Maaf tidak memberi tahumu dari tadi, aku lupa..."

Tuut... tuuut... tuuut...

Jaringan telpon terputus, menyisakan seorang pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri kaku di depan pintu arrival itu.

'Whattt...! Lupa dia bilang... sudah membuatku menunggu selama 3 jam lebih... dengan enaknya dia bilang lupa...'

"Kya... SAENGI HYUNG...! Kau menyebalkan...!" teriaknya begitu keras.

Hingga para penjemput di bandara itu menengok padanya dengan tatapan aneh. Kyu yang merasa kesal langsung pulang menuju rumahnya.

**##### My Personal Angel ####**

** Anomali Cafe**

Terlihat dua pemuda tampan yang sedang asyik bercengkrama. Yang satu mengenakan kaus putih dengan penutup topi dan kaca mata. Yang satunya mengenakan kaus berwarna soft pink dengan mantel dan syal yang masih melingkar di lehernya meski udara sedang panas.

"Aku tak menyangka kau malah mengajakku bertemu disini... seharusnya kau menelfon Kyu dulu. Kan kasihan dia hingga harus menunggumu berjam-jam di bandara..." kata Joongie seraya melepas syal yang dikenakan Saengi.

"Chagiyya... hari ini udara panas, mengapa kau memakai syal begini...?"

"Ya... karena tadi dipesawat begitu dingin... jadi ya aku pakai syal saja, lagi pula ini tidak terlalu panas... hanya saja ini terasa sangat panas …. He… he… he…." Kata Saengi seraya melepas mantelnya.

"Oh iya... kau jadi bersekolah di Korea kan... ?" tanya Joongie.

"Jadi dong chagiyya... aku sudah minta iji pada Umma, tapi Umma menyuruhku untuk tinggal di rumah Kyu saja karena ia merasa tak enak pada Teukki Umma." Kata Saengi menunjukkan wajah sedihnya mengingat permasalahan yang ada diantara orang tua mereka.

Meski Umma Saengi sudah meminta maaf, tetep saja Teukki Umma tidak mau memaafkan dan merestui hubungan putranya itu. Itulah mengapa mereka berdua bersekolah di Jepang selama 2 tahun ini. Tapi karena Kangin Appa meminta Joongie untuk pulang maka dengan terpaksa mereka pulang dan bersekolah di Korea.

"Mianhe... kita tidak bisa satu rumah lagi... tidak apa-apa kan Chagiyya..."

"Nde... gwencahana... lagi pula aku yakin Kyu juga akan menjagaku, biar bagaimanapun aku kan Hyungnya." Kata Saengi lalu tersenyum manis dan memakan Ice Cream Cappucino nya.

"Bagaimana kabar Teukki Umma... apa dia sehat..." tanya Saengi lagi.

"Sehat... dia juga bertambah gemuk... he... he... he... aku senang mempunyai Umma seperti Teukki Umma, tidak seperti Ummaku dulu yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga mengalahkan pamor appa. Teukki Umma lebih suka di rumah dan mengurus kami dari pada harus ikut bekerja di kantor Appa."

"Nde... baguslah... aku senang Teukki Umma sudah seperti biasanya. Tapi dia tidak memarahimu kan, waktu tahu kau masih denganku...?"

"Tidak... dia malah mengatakan akan menerima kehadiranmu di rumah kami suatu hari nanti... jadi bersabarlah chagiyya..." kata Joongie seraya menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu.

**##### My Personal Angel ####**

**Sekolah # keesokan harinya**

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu sudah dapat berapa buku...?" tanya Jung Min yang baru datang langsung duduk di sisi Junnie.

Junnie yang memang sekarang merasa canggung jika di dekat Jung Min hanya diam. Menahan gejolak didadanya yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan meledak.

"Hei... aku tanya sudah dapat berapa buku ... mengapa diam saja..." kata Jung Min seraya menepuk bahu Junnie.

Dengan susah payah Junnie mencoba menahan detak jantungnya, lalu ia berdiri hendak keluar kelas.

"Aku sudah selesai... ini aku mau menyerahkannya pada Lee Songsae dulu... pay... pay..." kata Junnie seraya membawa map yang berisi referensinya meninggalkan Jung Min yang keheranan melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Mianhe... bisa bicara sebentar...?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan yang entah dari mana sudah berada di hadapan Jung Min.

"Ah... bisa ... bisa... lama juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Jung Min dengan suara gagapnya.

"Ah iya... aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Hyun Joong hyung... apa dia kakakmu... ?" tanya Kyu pada Jung Min yang keep on dreaming and insane itu.

"ah... itu... bagaimana kau tahu..."

"Kemarin saat dia mengantarkan hyungku ke rumah, aku mendengar dia menyebut namamu. Ehmmm bisakah aku tahu rumahmu, jadi jika hyungku tiba-tiba menghilang aku bisa mencarinya ke rumahmu."

"Tentu saja... bisa.. bisa... bisa banget kok... he .. he... he... " kata Jung Min dengan senyuman canggungnya.

'Kya... Junnie... aku berhasil dekat dengannya...' teriak Jung Min dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan mengantarmu bagaimana... mau tidak...?" tanya Kyu dengan tampang hademnya itu...# brrrrrr... #

"Tentu saja mau ... aku mau banget, nanti biar aku telfon Joongie Hyung agar tak menjemputku disekolah." Kata Jung Min.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai Kyu lalu hendak beranjak pergi. Melihat itu Jung Min belum ikhlas, lagi pula ia penasaran dengan Kyu... mengapa ia tahu Joongie hyung.

"Eh... tunggu sebentar... duduklah lagi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. " kata Min seraya menarik tangan Kyu.

'Kya... ya Tuhan... aku memegang tangannya, Ye.. ye... ye.. ye... kemajuan nih...' sorak girang dalam hati Min #beuh,,,,, segitunya #

"Bagaimana kau tahu hyungku... padahal dia baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan apa urusannya dia mengantar hyungmu ke rumahmu. Setahuku kau tidak punya saudara, hanya kau sendiri. Lagi pula menurut informasi dari teman-teman ku, kau hanya tinggal sendiri tanpa pembantu ataupun orang tuamu." Tanya Jung Min.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tak punya saudara... kya... kau suka menguntitku ya…. ? Sampai tahu sedetail itu..." ledek Kyu dengan senyumannya.

"Ah... itu... itu... akhh... iya semua anak juga tahu tentangmu, siapa juga yang tak tahu Prince of School di sekolah ini." Kata Jung Min terbata dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hyungku itu juga baru pulang dari Jepang rencananya dia akan bersekolah di sini tapi satu tingkat di atas kita, namanya Heo young Saeg..." kata Kyu menjelaskan pada Jung Min.

"Ah... Saengi hyung... Akh... ya ampun mengapa tak bilang dari tadi, dia itu kekasih hyungku. Kau tahu kan mereka pergi ke Jepang bersama dan sekolah disana ..." kata Jung Min yang mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kyu.

"Akh.. pantas saja kemarin hyung mu itu mencium hyungku didepan mataku... aku sampai syok melihat mereka..." kata Kyu dengan nada yang agak berbeda.

"Memangnya kenapa...? Kan tidak ada yang melarang... lagi pula meskipun mereka menikah juga tidak ada yang melarang. Appa dan Ummaku mereka open mind dan tidak keberatan." Kata Jung Min berusaha menahan kecewa di dadanya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka berpacaran dan menikah dengan yeoja, ya... menurutku berpacaran dengan sesama namja itu rasanya aneh sekali. Menjijikan..." kata Kyu lagi.

Jderrrrr

Rasanya ada petir yang mampir di telinga Jung Min. ia kecewa mendengar pernyataan Kyu tadi.

"Ya sudah... aku mau ke bangkuku dulu, sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai." Kata Kyu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jung Min

Jung Min berusaha menahan tangisnya, ia meremas dadanya kuat karena begitu sesaknya. Berusaha mengurangi sesaknya dengan memukul-mukul dadanya itu.

Junnie yang mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dari kejauhan... melihat Jung Min yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

Menangis...

TBC

Replay buat reviewers…:

**Kyu Min Ah :**ah iya ini juga diusahaain romantic…. Tapi berhubung authornya sukanya ma HYUNSAENG jadi susah dpt feelnya… tapi janji deh akan di usahain seromantis mungkin.

**Min Hye Jun :** author bukan triple s, Cuma author kelewat cinta banget ma mereka berlima …

**Buat Kangkyumi, Kim Hye Ree, Baby Mal, Kyu Min Ah, Jung Mal Love Ya, Min Hye Jun****, Mutyotter****… **and temen laen yang dah review… makasih…

Author selalu terbuka nerima saran and kritik, jangan lupa anonymous reviewer also allowed so jangan takut nde… klik ikon reviewnya …

Enjoy My other FF too... and jangan lupa reviewnya

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida…


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Personal Angel

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Kibum / Marumir (ex U-Kiss)

- Kevin Woo ( U-Kiss )

Pairing : MinJoon a.k.a Jung Min x Hyung Joon

Slight Kemaru and Hyunsaeng

Genre : Romance / Drama /Sad/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... ! Cerita gag jelas dengan penulisan sebisanya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan penulisan atau bahasa yang susah dingertiin.

Summarry : " Menyerahlah ... buanglah egomu dan kembalilah padaku..."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

Cause banyak yang req MinJoon... ne aku buatin ff-nya. Berhubung ne story ngarang abis , mian yah kalau garing and ngebosenin... ^_^

Ne aku juga minjem beberapa orang di Suju #kebiasaan#... pisss...

Mianhe buat para Kyu Jong lovers... kali ini Kyu jadi orang ketiga lagi... T_T #udah nasibnya kali yah...#

Happy Reading

**Preview**

"Memangnya kenapa...? Kan tidak ada yang melarang... lagi pula meskipun mereka menikah juga tidak ada yang melarang. Appa dan Ummaku mereka open mind dan tidak keberatan." Kata Jung Min berusaha menahan kecewa di dadanya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka berpacaran dan menikah dengan yeoja, ya... menurutku berpacaran dengan sesama namja itu rasanya aneh sekali. Menjijikan..." kata Kyu lagi.

Jderrrrr

Rasanya ada petir yang mampir di telinga Jung Min. ia kecewa mendengar pernyataan Kyu tadi.

"Ya sudah... aku mau ke bangkuku dulu, sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai." Kata Kyu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jung Min

Jung Min berusaha menahan tangisnya, ia meremas dadanya kuat karena begitu sesaknya. Berusaha mengurangi sesaknya dengan memukul-mukul dadanya itu.

Junnie yang mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dari kejauhan... melihat Jung Min yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

Menangis...

**##### My Personal Angel ####**

**Chapter 3**

** Kelas**

Junnie yang mendengar pernyataan Kyu tadi akhirnya mendekati Min dan mengajaknya keluar kelas. Ia membawa Min ke taman yang sepi di sudut sekolah. Mendudukkan Min yang masih terdiam kaku dan bingung. Ia merasa saat ini Min sangat membutuhkannya. Meski ia perlahan mencintai Min tapi jika Min bahagia bersama Kyu maka ia akan membantu dan terus menyemangatinya.

"Min-ah... kenapa kau begini, menyedihkan sekali. Lihatlah wajahmu itu, sama sekali tak menarik dan kau pikir Kyu akan senang melihatmu berwajah jelek begini." Kata Junnie dengan gaya bercandanya yang garing abis.

Min lalu menatap Junnie kemudian memeluk Junnie dan menangis lagi.

"Uljima... Min-ah, lupakanlah apa yang dikatakan Kyu. Mianhe jika aku menguping pembicaraan kalian tapi kau harus tetap bersemangat." Kata Junnie seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "Hwaiting...!"

"Apa maksudmu Junnie-ah, dia sudah dengan tidak langsung menolakku bagaimana aku bisa bersemangat lagi." Kata Min putus asa.

"Hei... kemana Min yang selalu bersemangat dan cerewet itu, mengapa berganti dengan Min yang lemah begini...?" tanya Junnie lalu ia tersenyum.

"Min, dia itu kan belum mencintaimu jadi berbicara semaunya dan kalau kau memang mencintainya jadilah orang yang terbaik untuknya. Jangan menyerah begini, ayo semangat dan kejar dia... buat dia jatuh cinta padamu . Arra...?"

Min lalu terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata Junnie. Memang Kyu tadi berkata seenaknya dan memang selama ini Kyu hanya berpacaran dengan yeoja centil yang selalu sok kecantikan di depannya.

Ia lalu melihat Kyu yang duduk sedang berjalan di koridor kelas. Kyu sedang sibuk menghadapi para yeoja yang selalu saja menempel padanya. Karena saat ini Kyu memang sedang kosong alias tidak punya pacar maka yeoja itu dengan senang hati menempel padanya.

"Lihatlah Junnie, para yeoja centil itu terus menempel pada Kyu. Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya." Kata Min yang sudah putus asa.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu. Lagi pula dia kan sepupunya Saengi hyung, bagaimana kalau kau minta bantuan Joongie hyung juga." Kata Junnie

Min lalu berfikir sejenak. Ia merasa tak enak jika harus memanfaatkan Saengi dan Joongie. Tapi...

"Baiklah, aku pasti bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Lihat saja Junnie... aku pastikan dia menyesali perkataannya itu."

"Nah... itu baru Min yang aku kenal selama ini. " kata Junnie.

Mereka lalu kembali kekelasnya dan tak berapa lama guru yang mengajar sudah datang. Sepanjang jam pelajaran itu Junnie tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena ia terus saja teringat dengan Min.

'Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, biarkan aku membantumu Min.' batinnya.

Ia lalu menengok Min yang duduk disebelahnya. Min masih dengan asyiknya memandangi punggung Kyu yang duduk di depan Min.

'Hah... if I can't make you mine, let me be your angel Min-ah and I promise I will always protect you ...' gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

** Sepulang sekolah**

**.**

**.**

Kyu tengah menunggu Min yang sibuk membereskan bukunya. Mereka akan pulang bersama. Dan Junnie dia sudah keluar kelas dari tadi.

"Kajja Min-ah... kenapa lama sekali seperti perempuan saja" kata Kyu yang sudah bosan menunggu Min yang memang lama.

"Aishhh... baiklah ayo berangkat. Tapi sebelum itu antarkan aku ke toko Kue dulu, aku ingin membeli kue untuk Ummaku, bisa...?"

"Ya sudahlah aku antar, kajja..."

Mereka lalu pergi ke parkiran dan meninggalkan sekolah. Junnie yang sedari tadi memang berniat mengikuti Min ia menunggu di gerbang dan saat mobil Kyu terlihat ia langsung mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko kue "Pink Love Cake". Mereka langsung masuk dan kemudian keluar membawa sekotak besar kue.

"Mengapa membeli kue sebesar ini, memangnya ada apa di rumahmu..?" tanya Kyu saat di mobil.

"Oh... ini Appa yang menyuruhku membelinya, karena dia akan pergi ke luar negeri dan belum meminta izin dengan Umma dia memberikan ini sebagai permintaan maaf pada Umma." Jelas Min panjang lebar

"Oh... ternyata keluargamu sangat saling menyayangi ya. Tidak seperti keluargaku. Appa dan Ummaku sekarang ada dimana saja aku tidak tahu mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Aku hanya di beri uang terus, aku kangen mereka."

"Sabarlah Kyu, nanti juga kan ada Saengi hyung yang menemanimu di rumah" kata Min.

"Oh iya... Aku dengar dari Saengi hyung, ayah kekasihnya itu menikah lagi jadi secara otomatis kau adalah anak tiri ya?"

"Ya... begitulah. Makanya namaku Park Jung Min bukan Kim Jung Min aku masih memakai marga appaku, kata Umma aku boleh tetap memakainya. Nah setelah ini kau belok kanan dan ada rumah dengan banyak tanaman bunga itu adalah rumahku." Kata Jung Min lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam lagi, Kyu terus menatap jalan dan berkonsentrasi menyetir. Tak berusaha sekalipun untuk mengajak Min berbicara.

Junnie yang terus mengikuti Jung Min kemudian pulang karena Jung Min sudah sampai di rumah. Meski Jung Min aman, dia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan Kyu yang memang suka sekali berganti pacar.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Kau mau mampir tidak..?"

"Tidak usah, lagi pula tujuanku kan hanya ingin tahu rumahmu. " kata Kyu sekilas

"Baiklah..." Min lalu menutup pintu mobil Kyu, dan mobil Kyu terus pergi meninggalkan rumah Jung Min.

**.**

**.**

** Rumah Min**

**.**

**.**

Min masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menemukan Ummanya yang sedang asyik menonton drama itu. Ia lalu meletakkan kotak besar itu di depan Ummanya.

"Appa memberikan ini untukmu Umma, Kangin Appa minta maaf karena harus pergi langsung dari kantor jadi tak sempat berpamitan denganmu." Kata Jung Min seraya memberikan Ummanya kue dari Appanya itu.

Ummanya hanya bisa memandang kue itu dengan tatapan kesal memaklumi Kangin Appa yang memang suka sekali pergi mendadak.

"Hem... Kangin itu selalu saja seperti ini. Pekerjaannya itu terlalu menyita waktunya sampai telfon saja ia tidak sempat. Ayo sini makan bersama Umma" ajak Teukki pada anaknya itu.

Jung Min lalu duduk di dekat Ummanya yang sedang asyik menonton TV. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling rumah.

"Umma... Joongie hyung kemana..?" tanya Min.

"Dia sedang pergi dengan Saengi, katanya akan membeli seragam dan peralatan sekolah yang baru. Besok dia dan Saengi akan mulai bersekolah. Kau juga akan berangkat bersama Joongie hyung karena memang sepertinya Appa juga akan pulang saat natal nanti."

Teukki lalu menghela nafas beratnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan suaminya itu.

" Bagaimana Umma tahu, Kangin appa kan belum menelfon Umma...?" tanya Min dengan bekas cream yang belepotan di ujung bibirnya.

Teukki lalu menghapus jejak cream itu lalu memandang putranya dan memberikan senyuman tercantiknya.

"Kangin Appa itu kalau pergi sebentar biasanya akan memberikan bunga, ya... meski Cuma satu tangkai dan kalau pergi lama pasti memberikan kue atau hadiah yang lain pada Umma. Dia itu memang seperti itu."

"Kangin Appa sangat menyayangimu Umma... aku senang kau bahagia dengannya, " kata Min lalu memeluk Ummanya erat.

"Aku tahu... kau juga senang bukan mempunyai appa dan hyung yang sangat menyayangimu." Kata Teukki lalu mengusap pucuk kepala putranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Resto**

**.**

**.**

"Chagiyya kau mau makan apa...?" tanya Joongie pada Saengi yang masih sibuk melihat menu.

"Aku mau sweet and sour roasted duck, lemon jus dan penutupnyaStrawberry cream cake saja, aku suka rasanya dan kau apa...?"

"Aku coffeelate saja dengan spaghetti ." Kata Joongie lalu ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan.

Ia memandang wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat agak pucat. Mereka memang telah berkeliling lebih dari 4 jam untuk mencari peralatan sekolah dan kebutuhan Saengi selama ia tinggal di tempat Kyu.

"Bagaimana chagiyya, sudah dapat semua...?" tanya Joongie seraya membersihkan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Saengi.

Saengi tersenyum menatap kekasih yang begitu perhatian padanya. Lalu melihat list yang sudah oa buat.

"Aku sudah dapat semua, tinggal pulang saja." Kata Saengi.

Lalu pesanan mereka datang dan mereka mulai sibuk dengan makan malamnya yang sudah telat itu. saat Saengi hendak memakan kuenya dengan cepatnya Joongie menarik kue pesanan Saengi.

"Biarkan aku menyuapimu chagi... rasanya lama sekali tak menyuapimu. " kata Joongie lalu memotong kue itu dan menyuapi Saengi.

"Mianhe... kita tak bisa satu rumah lagi" kata Joongie seraya menyuapi Saengi.

"Gwenchanayo chagiie... lagi pula kan aku juga ada Kyu yang bisa menjagaku, tidak apa – apa." Kata Saengi.

Saengi masih melihat wajah tak enak Joongie itu lalu mengenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu.

" Aku akan menunggu Teukki Umma setuju dengan hubungan kita. Jadi jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu... tenanglah chagiyya" kata Saengi lalu tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

Mereka terus berbincang hingga makanan itu habis dan meninggalkan cafe itu lalu pulang menuju rumah Saengi.

Selama perjalanan Joongie terus menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang dingin. Ia tahu Saengi sudah kelelahan yang terlihat dari wajahnya pucat.

"Kau membawa obat dan vitaminmu tidak..?" tanya Joongie

"Iya... aku membawanya tapi aku tinggalkan di rmah. Kau tak usah khawatir, aku hanya kelelahan tadi nanti setelah meminum vitamin dan obatku aku pasti baik-baik saja."

Saengi lalu tertidur sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu. Joongie terus menggenggam tangan mungil yang masih dingin itu.

Mereka sampai di rumah Kyu. Joongie yang tak tega melihat Saengi yang masih lelap lalu meninggalkan Saengi di mobil dan mengetuk pintu rumah Kyu.

Tak lama menunggu, munculah Kyu dengan wajah tampannya yang kusut karena bangun tidur.

"Akhhh... kalian pulangnya malam sekali, aku sampai mengantuk menunggu Saengi hyung. " katanya sambil mengucek-ucek (?) matanya yang terasa masih mengantuk.

Joongie lalu mengambil Saengi di mobil dan menggendongnya.

"Bisa tunjukkan aku kamarnya, ia sudah tertidur." Kata Joongie

Kyu memandang Joongie dengan pandangan anehnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar yang bertuliskan "Saengi Hyung " itu. Kyu lalu membuka pintunya dan meninggalkan Joongie dan Saengi di kamar.

"Joongie hyung aku akan turun dulu..." kata Kyu.

Joongie lalu membaringkan Saengi yang masih lelap itu dan menyelimutinya. Ia turun ke bawah dan mengambil barang-barang Saengi yang ada di mobilnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyu.

"Karena Saengi besok mulai bersekolah, jangan lupa bangunkan dia karena dia agak susah bangun pagi dan juga jangan lupa memintanya untuk meminum obatnya dan membawa vitaminnya ke sekolah." Kata Joongie sambil duduk beristirahat setelah meletakkan barang-barang Saengi.

"Hyung... bolehkah aku bertanya padamu.?" Tanya Kyu

"Apa...?"

"Mengapa kau mencintai Saengi hyung, ehmm... maksudku mengapa kau mencintai Namja, aku lihat kau cukup tampan dan pasti banyak yeoja yang menyukaimu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyu , Joongie tersenyum lalu memandang Kyu.

"Kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya tidak...?" tanya Joongie.

"Aku pernah pacaran, ya beberapa kali dengan beberapa yeoja."

"Pacaran dan jatuh cinta itu berbeda Kyu, kalau kau pacaran mungkin saja itu hanya suka sesaat dan bukan cinta yang sebenarnya kau cari."

"Maksud hyung...?"

"Jika kau jatuh cinta, kau akan terus mengingatnya dan akan terus merindukannya. Kau akan berdebar dan terus merasakan itu meski kau sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai, untuk sesaat kau akan jadi pelupa dan orang bodoh yang tak mengingat melakukan apapun selain hanya sibuk menatapnya." Jelas Joongie.

Joongie mengingat bagaimana saat ia harus dipisahkan dengan Saengi hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan bersekolah di jepang dan berusaha hidup mandiri di sana.

Kyu hanya diam tak mengerti. Karena memang ia belum pernah merasakannya.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintai Saengi karena aku memang tak bisa menghapusnya. Aku telah mencoba berpacaran dengan banyak wanita dan melupakan Saengi, tapi tetap saja rasanya berat untukku dan aku tahu aku mencintainya. Aku lebih mencintai Saengi dari pada diriku sendiri." Kata Joongie lagi.

"Apa kau akan melakukan apapun untuk Saengi, karena aku saja tak ingin berkorban apapun untuk pacarku. Kalau sebatas uang dan waktu sih tak masalah, tapi jika aku sampai mengorbankan nyawaku itu aku tak mau." Kata Kyu.

Kyu lalu teringat perkataan Umma Saengi tentang Joongie.

"Aku dengar kau menyumbangkan sumsum tulang belakangmu untuk Saengi. Aku tahu dulu Saengi terkena Leukimia dan kudengar sekarang kondisinya sudah stabil meski terkadang ia kelelahan." Kata Kyu.

Joongie lalu tersenyum pada Kyu dan menepuk bahunya.

"Itulah cintaku, aku tak bisa memberi apapun untuknya selain kehidupannya. Aku ingin dia hidup dan terus bersamaku." Kata Joongie lalu berdiri.

Kyu masih menatap Joongie dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sedangkan Joongie hanya bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta seperti aku, hingga kau rela berkorban apapun untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Jika kau sudah pernah merasakannya, kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Tolong jaga Saengi baik-baik, aku pulang dulu."

Joongie lalu keluar dari rumah Kyu dan pulang dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Ia terus mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Saengi.

**Flashback**

**Japan International Hospital**

Dua pemuda tampan sedang berbaring di ranjang mereka masing-masing. Saling menggenggam tangannya. Meski jarak ranjang agak jauh mereka terus saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Chagiyya... apa kau yakin akan melakukannya...?"tanya Saengi pada Joongie dan menengok Joongie yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Mengapa kau malah meragukan aku chagiyya...?" tanya Joongie.

"Tidak begitu, aku hanya tak ingin kau sampai seperti ini padaku. Kau bisa hidup normal dan meninggalkan aku, mengapa sampai melakukan ini untukku."

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu..." kata Joongie

"Mwo..."

"Nde... aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu chagie... tapi untukku sendiri" kata Joongie lalu ia menatap wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah kehidupanku jadi jika kau tak ada maka aku juga tak bisa hidup. Kau adalah semangatku dan nyawaku, ini tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang kau berikan padaku chagi..." kata Joongie.

"Aku tak pernah memberikan apapun padamu, aku hanya bisa terus membebanimu dan kini hampir merebut nyawamu" kata Saengi dengan suara bergetarnya.

Joongie mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau sudah memberikan hidupmu dengan selalu mencintaiku, dan itu lebih dari cukup chagi..."

Lalu dokter masuk dan segera membius mereka untuk melakukan operasi.

**Flashback end**

**Kyu Side**

Di rumah Kyu masih memikirkan perkataan Joongie. Kyu yang merasa aneh sekaligus bingung, ia mulai merasa kalau ia memang belum pernah sungguh – sungguh mencintai seseorang.

"Memangnya jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa sih...?"

'Aaaakkhhh... aku akan mencoba mencari cintaku sendiri, aku ingin juga berkorban untuk orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Sepertinya rasanya sangat menyenangkan' batin Kyu kemudian ia kembali tidur.

.

.

**Other Side # Junnie's House.**

**.**

**.**

Terasa suasana yang diam dan menegangkan di keluarga Junnie.

"Appa... aku mohon, biarkan aku bersama Kevin appa?" pinta Kibum pada appanya.

"Kibum-ah... kau itu namja, mengapa menyukai namja...?" tanya Ummanya

"Umma aku sangat mencintainya Umma, aku tak ingin yang lain aku mau dia Umma." Rengek Kibum dengan mata yang sangat memelas itu.

"Yesung-ah... bagaimana ini...?" tanya Wookie pada Suaminya.

"Aku tak akan mengijinkan putraku berhubungan seperti itu dengan seorang namja. Kibum-ah aku akan menyekolahkanmu di luar negeri, jadi mulai seminggu ini kau bersiaplah karena kau akan Appa sekolahkan ke Australia dan kau akan tinggal di asrama disana. Arra...?" perintah Yesung pada anaknya.

"Tapi Appa... aku ingin tetap di Korea Appa." Pinta Kibum

"Nde Appa, mengapa harus menyekolahkannya jauh-jauh sih" kata Junnie pada Appanya yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menolak apa perintahku, kalian mengerti...!" bentak Yesung pada kedua putranya.

Wookie merasa berat jika harus berpisah dengan putra kesayangannya.

"Tapi Sungie... Kibumie masih kecil Sungie, ia hanya masih labil dan belum yakin dengan yang namanya cinta. Kumohon yeobo... biarkan dia tetap di Korea." Pinta Wookie.

"Aku bilang dia akn pergi ke Australia, aku tak mau dia terus berhubungan dengan Kevin. Kau tahu Wookie aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Kibum. Aku ingin dia menikah dengan yeoja dan memberiku keturunan bukan menikah dengan namja yang sama sekali tak bisa memberi keturunan itu." kata Yesung pada istrinya.

Yesung lalu menatap Kibum yang masih menunduk ketakutan.

"Kibumie... kau tahu kan Appa sangat menyayangimu, maka percayalah pada Appa kalau yang appa lakukan itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu." Kata Yesung yang kemudian meninggalkan meja makan itu.

"Tenang saja chagi, Umma akan mencoba membujuk appamu, Umma juga tidak ingin kau pergi dari Korea. Yesungie... tunggu dulu...! " teriak Wookie.

Wookie yang masih belum rela Kibum harus pergi meninggalkan keluarga mereka mengejar suaminya dan terus membujuknya untuk mengubah keputusannya.

Junnie lalu merengkuh bahu adiknya dan menepuknya pelan. Kibumielalu menatap hyungnya itu.

"Hyung... kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintai Kevin, aku tak akan kuat jika harus jauh darinya hyung...?" kata Kibum lalu memeluk erat hyungnya itu.

"Kalau kau tak bisa jauh darinya maka dekatkan ia denganmu." Kata Junnie lirih.

"Mwooo..."

"Nde... bawa dia bersamamu ke Australia, ajak dia bersekolah denganmu. Bukankah orang tua Kevin menyukaimu, kau coba saja membujuk mereka tanpa sepengetahuan appa" kata Junnie mencoba meyakinkan adiknya.

"Ah... hyung, kau memang pintar. Tidak percuma wajahmu tampan hyung." Kata Kibum lalu bergegas mengambil ponsel disakunya.

Junnie hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Kibum yang sedang mendadak autis.

"Nah Kevin chagiyya... ayo kita ke Australia..." kata Kibum bersemangat.

TBC

**Buat Kangkyumi, Kim Hye Ree, Baby Mal, Kyu Min Ah, Jung Mal Love Ya, Min Hye Jun****, Mutyotter, Minie****… **and temen laen yang dah review… makasih…

Author selalu terbuka nerima saran and kritik, jangan lupa anonymous reviewer also allowed so jangan takut nde… klik ikon reviewnya …

Enjoy My other FF too... and jangan lupa reviewnya

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida…


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : My Personal Angel

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Kibum / Marumir (ex U-Kiss)

- Kevin Woo ( U-Kiss )

Pairing : MinJoon a.k.a Jung Min x Hyung Joon

Slight Kemaru and Hyunsaeng

Genre : Romance / Drama /Sad/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... ! Cerita gag jelas dengan penulisan sebisanya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan penulisan atau bahasa yang susah dingertiin.

Summarry : " Menyerahlah ... buanglah egomu dan kembalilah padaku..."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

Cause banyak yang req MinJoon... ne aku buatin ff-nya. Berhubung ne story ngarang abis , mian yah kalau garing and ngebosenin... ^_^

Ne aku juga minjem beberapa orang di Suju #kebiasaan#... pisss...

Mianhe buat para Kyu Jong lovers... kali ini Kyu jadi orang ketiga lagi... T_T #udah nasibnya kali yah...#

Happy Reading

**##### My Personal Angel ####**

**Chapter 4**

** Kelas**

Junnie yang baru tiba di sekolah langsung diseret Min ke taman sekolah.

"Hei, mengapa kesini aku bahkan belum meletakkan tasku. Ada apa sih...?" tanya Junnie.

"Aku mau tanya apakah kau sudah punya cara untuk membantuku, ayolah aku benar-benar harus bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku" rengek Jung Min.

"Mengapa bersemangat sekali sih," keluh Junnie

"Hei, aku kan mencintainya tentu saja aku harus bersemangat. Memangnya hanya diam saja, kalau diam mana mungkin dia tau perasaanku. Lagi pula aku ingin membuktikan padanya kalau mencintai sesama namja itu bukan suatu hal yang menjijikkan. Dia harus bisa merasakannya." Kata Min bersemangat.

Junnie merasakan sakit dan sesak tiba-tiba, entah mengapa ia jadi tambah tak bisa berfikir lagi.

'Memang, jika diam saja mana bisa kau tahu perasaanku padamu Min-ah. Kau telah membunuhku perlahan kalau terus bersikap seperti ini padaku. Huffftthhhhhh...!' batin Junnie .

Junnie lalu menatap Min yang masih merengek padanya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin membantu Min tapi hatinya tak bisa melakukan itu.

"Bagaimana, kenapa hanya diam saja...?" tanya Min.

Kemudian Min mendudukkan dirinya di bangku pinggir kolam itu. lalu ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Terlihat berfikir.

Junnie hanya bisa menahan sakit hatinya, kini ia telah yakin bahwa ia memang mencintai sahabatnya itu.

"Atau aku katakan saja langsung padanya kalau aku menyukainya"

"Mwooo...!" Junnie kaget langsung menoleh pada Min yang masih dengan wajah seenaknya itu.

"Hei, itu tak semudah apa yang kau pikirkan Min. Kau harus membuatnya menyukaimu, bukankah kau dengar sendiri dia tidak menyukai namja. Apa kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Kata Junnie berusaha menasehati Min.

Min hanya melengos dan kembali berfikir. Ia lalu menatap Junnie yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Junnie memang sedang berfikir keras saat ini, tapi dia tidak memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyu. Lebih tepatnya ia berfikir keras untuk menghentikan perasaannya sendiri pada Min.

"Junnie-ah , apa kau memikirkan cara untuk membantuku atau kau memikirkan hal lain. Kelihatannya kau sedang badmood, waeyo...?" tanya Min.

"Ahni, aku hanya sedang memikirkan Kibum" jawab Junnie sekenanya.

"Memang Kibum kenapa ?"

"Dia akan disekolahkan di sekolah asrama oleh Appa ke luar negeri, Australia." Kata Junnie lalu duduk disisi Min.

"Kau tahu, Appa melakukan itu karena Kibum menyukai Kevin."

"Mwoya...! Kevin yang sangat cantik dan imut itu. Aigooo... kau tahu aku sangat gemas dengan Kevin tetanggamu itu. Seandainya saja aku lebih manly dan lebih muda, aku pasti akan menjadikannya namjachinguku." Kata Min santai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aishh... kau ini ada saja."

Min yang masih menceritakan kegemasannya pada Kevin tak merasakan sedikitpun bahwa Junnie sedang menatapnya.

'Min, apakah dimatamu hanya ada Kyu saja. Tidakkah kau berfikir tentangku Min?' batin Junnie.

"Oh iya Hyungku juga mulai hari ini bersekolah, ayo aku ajak kau menemuinya. Mungkin dia sedang di kelas bersama dengan Saengi Hyung, kajja...!" kata Min bersemangat kemudian menyeret Junnie ke kelas Joongie.

Junnie hanya bisa tersenyum datar melihat Min yang sudah seperti biasanya. Bersemangat dan cerewet. Min tak menyadari , ia menggandeng lengan Junnie yang semakin membuat Junnie kalah hati.

'Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku tak jatuh cinta padamu Min.' batin Junnie.

Mereka tiba dikelas Joongie. Min lalu mengajak Junnie masuk dan mencari Hyungnya.

"Hyung... !" teriak Min bersemangat saat menemukan sosok Hyungnya yang sedang duduk di pojokan bersama dengan Saengi hyung.

"Wah, Junnie-ah kau sudah besar dan tampan rupanya." Kata Joongie seraya memeluk Junnie.

"Kim Hyung Jun Imnida" kata Junnie seraya membungkukkan badanya pada Saengi.

"Nde ... Heo Young Saeng imnida. " kata Saengi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung aku bisa minta tolong tidak" kata Min tiba-tiba pada Saengi

"Mwo..." Jawab Saengi.

"Itu ... aku ingin pulang nanti diantar Kyu, boleh kan?"Kata Min

"Mwoya...!" teriak Junnie yang tak menyangka Min akan sebegitu terus terangnya pada hyungnya.

"Kau mau apa Min-ah...? mengapa mau pulang dengan Kyu" tanya Joongie

"Aku menyukainya hyung, bantu aku sedikit. Jeballl..." rayu Min seraya memeluk hyungnya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, mengapa aggresive begitu...?" kata Joongie seraya menatap adiknya yang terus bergelayut di lengannya.

"Ayolah hyung, bantu aku. Saengi hyung boleh kan aku menyukai adikmu yang tampan itu." tanya Min yang berganti mendekati Saengi.

"Itu sih terserahmu saja." Jawab Saengi enteng.

"Hyung ayolah, ijinkan aku ..." kata Min kembali merengek bada hyungnya.

"Aishhhh baiklah, nanti kau bersamaku Chagie." Kata Joongie.

Junnie hanya bisa menahan perasaan aneh yang begitu menyakitinya. Melihat usaha Min untuk mendekati Kyu, seakan dirinya telah kehilangan harapan. Junnie menatap Min yang kini sibuk memeluk hyungnya dan terus berterima kasih pada hyungnya itu.

"Ya sudah hyung, aku kekelas dulu. Kajja Junnie-ah"

Min dan Junnie kembali kekelas. Meninggalkan Saengi dan Joongie.

"Chagi, apa tidak apa-apa jika Min menyukai Kyu...?" tanya Joongie.

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku harap dia tak terluka. Kau tahu kan Kyu itu sangat anti dengan hubungan yang seperti kita. Melihatnya menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh itu saja membuatku ingin menelannya hidup-hidup" kata Saengi dengan wajah marahnya yang benar-benar imut.

"Hei jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku bisa menciummu nanti."

"Aishhh... kau ini dasar mesum. Tapi kau tadi lihat bagaimana wajah Junnie tidak ...?" kata Saengi.

"Seperti orang yang terluka saja, iya kan chagi ?" kata Joongie lagi.

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan sama denganku."

"Nde, mungkin saja. Kulihat Junnie juga sangat sayang pada Min yang memang dia itu cerewet dan semaunya sendiri aku juga heran bagaimana bisa Junnie tahan dengan Min yang seperti itu. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, lebih baik dengan Junnie atau Kyu ?" tanya Joongie pada Saengi.

Saengi lalu terdiam, terlihat berfikir.

"Baiklah, turuti saja dulu apa mau Min. Aku ingin Min sadar dengan sendirinya, siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia cintai." Kata Saengi.

.

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, karena aku akan pergi dengan Joongie, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu." Kata Saengi lembut seraya menepuk badan Kyu yang setengahnya sedang masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyu yang sedang memasukkan tasnya ke jok belakang terang saja kaget mendengar Saengi yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara di belakangnya. Karena ia langsung mendongak dan otomatis kepalanya membentur pinggiran pintu mobil.

"Awww...appo" kata Kyu seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ha... ha... ha..."

Saengi tertawa melihat Kyu yang kini kesakitan. Tapi tawanya berhenti ketika melihat Kyu menatap hyungnya intens.

"Mwo...?" tanya Saengi.

Saengi agak tersipu melihat Kyu yang menatapnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Memang kau cantik dan manis hyung, pantas saja Joongie hyung begitu menyukaimu."

Kata – kata Kyu telak membuat wajah Saengi menjadi merah padam karena tersanjung.

"Hahh... kau merayuku ya." Kata Saengi seraya mencubit lengan Kyu.

"Hyung jangan mencubitiku begitu, sakit tau..." kata Kyu seraya membalas mencubit hyungnya.

"Ah... baiklah hentikan. Seperti anak kecil saja." Kata Saengi lalu tersenyum mengusap kepala Kyu.

"Sakit ya..." kata Saengi.

"Nde hyung, kau ini mengagetkanku saja jadi pusing begini kepalaku."

"Mianhe nae saeng. Jadi bagaimana Kyu, aku bisa meminta bantuanmu tidak?" tanya Saengi lagi.

"Apa hyung?"

"Antarkan Min pulang kerumahnya, karena aku dan Joongie harus mencari bahan untuk laporan kami."

"Aishhh... mengapa aku sih. Bukannya dia bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula juga ada Junnie dia pasti bisa pulang dengan Junnie." Kata Kyu malas.

"Tapi Junnie sudah pulang tadi " kata Joongie yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Min.

"Nah Min, kau pulang dengan Kyu. Aku dan Saengi pergi dulu. Kajja chagi nanti kita kemalaman." Kata Joongie lalu dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Min dan dan menyeret kekasihnya ke dalam mobilnya.

"Mianhe menyusahkanmu, "kata Min singkat.

"Ya sudahlah, masuk dan duduk yang baik. Karena aku lapar kita makan dulu ya. Yeoja di sekolah ini menyeramkan hingga makan saja aku tak sempat." Kata Kyu saat di perjalanan.

"Nde" jawab Min.

'Aigoo... apa ini kencan ya? Ah... benar-benar kemajuan. Tidak sia-sia tadi aku membujuk Joongie hyung untuk membiarkan aku pulang dengan Kyu.' Batin Min senang. Hingga ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum begitu...?" tanya Kyu yang merasa aneh pada Min.

"Ahni, aku hanya mengingat Appa dan Ummaku saja." Jawab Min sekenanya.

"Memang kenapa dengan mereka?"

Lalu Min terus bercerita tentang Appa dan Ummanya yang meski bukan keluarga yang benar-benar sedarah, tapi perasaan mereka saling menjaga dan saling memeiliki. Kyu tak hentinya mengagumi keluarga Min yang saling menyayangi. Tak seperti Appa dan Ummanya yang hanya bisa memberikan uang dan uang.

"Kau pasti bahagia memiliki Appa dan Umma seperti mereka." Kata Kyu.

"Nde tentu saja, apa lagi Joongie hyung dan Kangin Appa sangat menyayangiku. Aku seperti mempunyai Appa dan Hyungku sendiri. Meski kami tak sedarah tapi mereka lebih dari itu." kata Min lalu tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran langganan Kyu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu karena kau sudah membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Pesanlah " kata Kyu yang kemudian sibuk menatap buku menu.

"Aku nomor 5 saja" kata Jung Min.

"Baik, noona nomor 5 dan nomor 1. Terima kasih" kata Kyu lalu kembali menatap Min.

Min kini sedang sibuk mengatur jantungnya yang terus berdebar tak karuan. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap keluar restoran.

Kyu menatap Min intens. Namun Min terlalu cuek jika sudah melihat hal lain. Seperti saat ini. Min sedang melihat dua anak kecil yang saling berbagi lolipop alias bergantian menjilatinya.

"Aigooo... lucu sekali" kata Min secara tak sadar dan ia tersenyum menatap anak itu.

Kyu lalu ikut tersenyum melihat Min.

'Hei... apa aku baru menyadarinya. Ternyata kau cantik Min-ah, ya meski kau agak cerewet dan aktif tapi kau cantik.' Batin Kyu.

Kyu lalu teringat dengan perkataan Joongie padanya.

' Jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai, untuk sesaat kau akan jadi pelupa dan orang bodoh yang tak mengingat melakukan apapun selain hanya sibuk menatapnya.'

'Hei... apakah aku sudah terlihat bodoh dengan menatapnya seperti ini...? Apakah aku mulai menyukainya. Aishhhh... ini tidak mungkin, masa aku menyukai namja sih.' Batin Kyu.

Tak lama pesanan mereka telah datang. Mereka lalu makan dengan tenang. Sibuk dengan pikiran dan makanan masing – masing.

Selama di perjalanan pulang Kyu hanya sibuk menatap Min yang malah terkagum melihat pemandangan di luar melalui kaca mobilnya. Sungguh, Min saat itu memang sengaja bertingkah seperti itu di depan Kyu.

Ia selalu menunjuk tempat-tempat dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga kadang ia tersenyum dan sibuk bicara sendiri. Meski ia kadang mengajak Kyu berbicara, tapi Kyu hanya menanggapi sekenanya saja. Karena Kyu memang sibuk menatap Min yang terlihat selalu ceria itu.

Min memang sedang berusaha bertingkah manis di depan Kyu. Ia ingin membuat Kyu menyukainya dan mengakui kalau mencintai namja itu bukan hal yang terlarang dan menjijikkan seperti anggapan Kyu sebelumnya.

"Gomawo, telah mentraktirku" kata Min ketika sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Nde... Cheonmaneyo. Apa aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padamu." Tanya Kyu.

"Mwo...?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Junnie...?"

"Junnie itu temanku sejak kami di primary, dia sangat baik dan selalu menolongku. Meski terkadang dia bodoh tapi dia itu selalu ada untukku. Waeyo Kyu-ah..?"

"Ahni, hanya ingin tahu saja. Aku lihat kau begitu dekat dengannya, aku pikir kau pacaran dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu...?"

"Ya, kalian berhubungan yang seperti Joongie hyung dan Saengi hyung."

"Aishhh... kau ini. Tentu saja hubungan kami hanya teman. Tak lebih." Kata Min dengan senyumannya lalu menepuk lengan Kyu sedikit.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu...?" tanya Min heran karena memang ia penasaran dengan Kyu yang malah menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Ahni, ya sudah aku pulang dulu."

Kyu lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Min yang masih sibuk memikirkan inti pembicaraan Kyu tadi. Kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti

'Apa kau mulai menyukaiku Kyu-ah. Baiklah aku akan mulai melakukan misiku besok.' Batin Min lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Umma aku pulang," kata Min lalu memakai sandal rumahnya dan mencari Ummanya.

Ia pergi kedapur namun tak menemukan Ummanya. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke taman belakang rumah dan menemukan Ummanya sedang menata pot bunga disana.

"Umma, bisa aku meminta tolong" kata Min seraya memeluk Ummanya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan chagi, tidak biasanya kau begini." Kata Teukki seraya mengusap bahu putranya.

"Besok buatkan aku bekal nasi kotak ya Umma, pliss" kata Min manja.

"Memangnya untuk apa, tidak biasanya kau meminta yang ada malah kau selalu menolak jika Umma membuatkannya untukmu."

"Aishh... aku mau memberikannya pada namja yang aku sukai Umma, tolong buatkan aku nde?"

"Aigooo... kau ini sudah berani menyukai namja ya. Hem... apakah kau akan seperti hyungmu?" tanya Teukki.

"Umma, aku sangat menyukainya Umma" kata Min mengeratkan pelukkannya ke Ummanya.

"Hah...Baiklah Umma akan melakukan apapun untukmu chagi. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan memilih namja yang baik dan tidak akan membuangmu setelah ia bosan padamu."

"Nde Umma, dia sangat baik dan juga tampan. Aku pastikan dia pasti sangat mencintaiku nantinya. Umma aku masuk dulu ya." Kata Min lalu mencium pipi Teukki dan meninggalkan Ummanya di taman.

.

**.**

**Di sekolah**

**Saat istirahat sekolah**

**.**

**.**

"Junnie-ah mengapa kau murung begitu. Dari tadi pagi kau mendiamkan aku, apa aku berbuat salah padamu." Tanya Min

"Ahni, bukan begitu aku hanya merasa sakit dan tak enak badan. Itu kau bawa bekal. Tumben sekali seperti bukan kau saja." Tanya Junnie melihat Min mengeluarkan bekal dari tasnya.

"Ini bukan untukku, tapi untuk Kyu aku akan memberikan padanya. Sudah ya Junnie aku pergi dulu." Kata Min lalu ia menghampiri Kyu meninggalkan Junnie yang hanya bisa menahan lukanya sendiri.

'Apakah aku memang harus melupakan perasaan ini.' Batin Junnie saat melihat Min yang kini duduk di sisi Kyu.

"Eh... kalian yeoja aneh, sana minggir semua aku mau duduk disini." Kata Min agak membentak pada yeoja yang sudah sibuk mengerubuti Kyu.

Karena takut dengan wajah Min yang sangat galak itu, para yeoja centil yang tadinya hendak balik marah hanya bisa mengumpat Min dan meninggalkan Kyu.

"Nah Kyu, ini makanlah..." kata Min menyerahkan kotak bekal yang telah dibuat Ummanya.

"Apa ini"

"Bekal untukmu"

Dengan ragu Kyu membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya.

'Kelihatannya enak' batin Kyu.

Kyu lalu memakan bekal itu, "Hem... ini enak sekali. Aku tak pernah makan seperti ini karena biasanya aku makan fastfood atau ramen saja. Kau buat sendiri."

Karena Min ingin menarik perhatian Kyu tentu saja jawaban Min...

"Nde, aku buat sendiri. Kau suka...?"

"Nde, kau pintar memasak ya ? padahal kau namja sama sepertiku tapi memang sih kau lebih mirip yeoja." Kata Kyu yang terus memakan bekal yang diberikan Min.

"Maksudmu apa mengataiku begitu" kata Min lalu bergaya seimut mungkin.

"Hei, aku memujimu bukan menjelekkanmu. Aku rasa kau cantik dan juga masakanmu enak. Yeoja sekarang terkadang buat ramen saja tidak bisa apalagi memasak. "

Karena mendengar pujian Kyu otomatis wajah Min memerah dan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Tapi tidak ada lagi debaran yang selalu mengganggu jantungnya.

"Kyu, bolehkah aku tahu mengapa kau tak punya pacar saat ini." Tanya Min seraya memberikan Kyu minuman.

Kyu lalu meminum air dari Min dan berfikir sejenak. Ia menatap Min yang kini masih tersipu dan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku rasa, aku memang sudah mulai menyukai seseorang. Tapi aku tak yakin karena dia itu orang yang berbeda dengan mantan kekasihku yang lain.

Saat itu juga perasaan Min berubah menjadi hitam dan berat. Ia sesak dan rasanya ingin berlari menjauhi Kyu, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih pada Kyu.

"Akh begitu ya, memangnya seperti apa orang yang kau sukai itu...?" tanya Min lagi.

"Dia cantik, dan juga sangat manis. Meskipun kadang cerewet tapi dia itu menarik." Kata Kyu sekilas.

Lalu memberikan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong itu pada Min.

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku lagi besok...?" tanya Kyu.

"Nde tentu saja," kata Min lalu kembali ke kursinya sendiri.

Kyu yang telah selesai makan itu langsung pergi keluar kelas.

Junnie yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Min dan Kyu dari kejauhan hanya bisa meringis menahan sakitnya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana menghentikan perasaan di hatinya.

Min lalu mendekati Junnie yang masih pura-pura sibuk membaca buku.

"Junnie-ah... Kyu sudah menyukai orang lain" kata Min lirih.

Min menunduk dan sibuk memainkan jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk kotak bekal itu. Ia sungguh terpukul mendengar pernyataan Kyu tadi.

Junnie menatap Min yang sedang terpuruk itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh bahu orang yang ia sayangi itu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

'Aku tak boleh melakukannya, nanti dia menjauhiku bagaimana...?' batinnya.

"Min-ah, memangnya Kyu bilang apa ? Kulihat tadi kau sangat asyik berbicara dengannya, bukannya kau senang rencanamu berhasil." Kata Junnie.

Bukannya menjawab Min malah menangis dan memeluk Junnie. Junnie yang kaget dengan tingkah Min berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya dan menepuk punggung Min agar Min lebih tenang.

"Uljima Min-ah..." kata Junnie lembut lalu melepaskan pelukan Min padanya.

Junnie tak mau Min mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang terus berderu seiring dengan nafasnya yang tak karuan. Ia menatap Min yang masih sibuk menahan tangisnya.

"Dia bilang, dia sudah menyukai seseorang. Junnie, lalu bagaimana denganku Junnie-ah... aku ingin Kyu itu menyukaiku bukan malah dijadikan tempat curhat begini."

Min lalu memeluk Junnie lagi. Kali ini Junie membiarkannya. Hingga akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi dan Min melepaskan pelukannya pada Junnie.

.

**.**

**Di sekolah**

**Pulang sekolah**

**.**

**.**

Kyu langsung menghampiri Min dan Junnie.

"Min-ah aku sudah meminta ijin pada Joongie hyung agar aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, jadi pulanglah denganku."

"Mwo... !" teriak Min tak percaya

"Tak usah kaget begitu." Kata Kyu.

Junnie yang seakan tahu diri, ia lalu memilih meninggalkan Min.

"Min, aku pulang dulu" kata Junnie lirih tak sanggup menahan dirinya.

Junnie langsung saja berlari kemobilnya dan menangis disana.

"Min-ah, bagaimana ini ... aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mohon Min, jangan buat aku begini..." kata Junnie dalam tangisnya.

TBC

**Buat Kangkyumi, Kim Hye Ree, Baby Mal, Kyu Min Ah, Jung Mal Love Ya, Min Hye Jun****, Mutyotter, Minie, YuyaLoveSungmin****… **and temen laen yang dah review… makasih…

Author selalu terbuka nerima saran and kritik, jangan lupa anonymous reviewer also allowed so jangan takut nde… klik ikon reviewnya …

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida…


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : My Personal Angel

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Kibum / Marumir (ex U-Kiss)

- Kevin Woo ( U-Kiss )

Pairing : MinJoon a.k.a Jung Min x Hyung Joon

Slight Kemaru and Hyunsaeng

Genre : Romance / Drama /Sad/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... ! Cerita gag jelas dengan penulisan sebisanya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan penulisan atau bahasa yang susah dingertiin.

Summarry : " Menyerahlah ... buanglah egomu dan kembalilah padaku..."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

Cause banyak yang req MinJoon... ne aku buatin ff-nya. Berhubung ne story ngarang abis , mian yah kalau garing and ngebosenin... ^_^

Ne aku juga minjem beberapa orang di Suju #kebiasaan#... pisss...

Mianhe buat para Kyu Jong lovers... kali ini Kyu jadi orang ketiga lagi... T_T #udah nasibnya kali yah...#

Happy Reading

**Preview chap 4**

Kyu langsung menghampiri Min dan Junnie.

"Min-ah aku sudah meminta ijin pada Joongie hyung agar aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, jadi pulanglah denganku."

"Mwo... !" teriak Min tak percaya

"Tak usah kaget begitu." Kata Kyu.

Junnie yang seakan tahu diri, ia lalu memilih meninggalkan Min.

"Min, aku pulang dulu" kata Junnie lirih tak sanggup menahan dirinya.

Junnie langsung saja berlari kemobilnya dan menangis disana.

"Min-ah, bagaimana ini ? Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mohon Min, jangan buat aku begini..." kata Junnie dalam tangisnya.

**##### My Personal Angel ####**

**Chapter 5**

Junnie lalu meluncur pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah ia melihat banyak koper dan tas serta barang- barang milik Kibum.

Ia melihat Kibum sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia menatap layar ponsel Kibum dari belakang Kibum. Terlihat wajah cantik dan menggemaskan yang sedang sibuk memainkan slang air, lalu memakan eskrim, bermain balon.

"Kibum-ah... bagaimana denganmu ? Sudah berbicara dengannya ?" tanya Junnie

"Nde, dia akan menyusulku semester depan. Kata Ummanya dia harus menyelesaikan semester ini di Korea. Tapi hyung itu masih 2 bulan lagi. Apa aku bisa selama itu jauh darinya hyung ?" Kata Kibum yang masih sibuk menatap foto Kevin.

"Kapan kau berangkat ?" tanya Junnie

"Jam 4 nanti hyung. Sekarang saja baru beberapa jam tak menemuinya aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Hyung... aku merindukannya hyung" kata Kibum yang seperti bayi merengek.

Kibum lalu memeluk Junnie dengan erat.

"Hyung, apa ini memang yang terbaik ? Bagaimana jika Appa tetap tak mengijinkan aku dengannya setelah aku selesai sekolah ?" tanya Kibum.

Kibum menatap Junnie yang kini sedang sibuk melamun sendiri. Bukan Junnie tak mendengar Kibum tapi Junnie memang sedang memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tak mau jika harus melawan Appanya yang memang keras kepala.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan kalau aku juga sama sepertimu ?" kata Junnie pada Kibum.

"Apakah kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau menyukai Min-hyung ?" tanya Kibum dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu aku kan belum mengatakannya padamu ?" tanya Junnie dengan wajah bingungnya yang memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aishhh... hyung kau ini mengapa berwajah bodoh begini sih ? Siapapun juga tahu kalau kau menyukainya ? Memangnya mereka tak bisa melihatnya apa? Kau itu selalu saja menempel dengan Min hyung kemana-mana." Kata Kibum.

"Apakah memang terlihat ya...?"

"Ya tentu saja hyung. Memangnya kau baru merasakannya ya ?" tanya Kibum pada hyungnya yang bisa menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya saja.

Junnie lalu diam. Ia mengingat bagaimana Min memintanya untuk membantunya mendapatkan Kyu. Meski akhirnya ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Min sudah keburu berusaha sendiri.

Lalau Junnie mengingat kejadian saat pulang sekolah tadi.

"Kibum-ah aku rasa aku sudah terlambat. Kau tahu Min itu menyukai orang lain ? Dan aku lihat orang itu juga sudah mulai menyukai Min. Apa lebih baik aku menjauhi Min...?" gumam Junnie.

"Apa lebih baik begitu? Menurutmu bagaimana ?" tanya Junnie pada Kibum yang hanya diam menatapnya.

Kibum lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu kau ini kebanggaan Appa ? Nanti bagaimana dengan Appa jika kau juga bersikap seperti aku ?Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menghentikan perasaanmu hyung, kurasa jika kau bersamanya juga itu akan sulit. Aku tak mau Umma sedih kehilangan dua putranya karena keegoisan Appa." Kata Kibum yang terkadang menjadi sangat dewasa.

"Begitu ya... ? "

"Nde hyung, cukup aku saja yang dibuang Appa. Aku kasihan dengan Umma yang sampai sekarang saja ia masih mengurung dirinya dikamar dan sama sekali tak mau menemuiku. Umma juga jadi membenciku karena aku lebih memilih Kevin dan pergi keluar negeri daripada Umma." Kata Kibum lalu menatap hyungnya yang sudah duduk disisinya

"Umma memintaku meninggalkan Kevin, jadi Appa akan mengubah keputusannya dan tetap membiarkanku di Korea. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpa Kevin, jadi aku menolaknya dan sampai sekarang Umma masih saja mengurung diri di kamarnya."

"Jadi karena itu Umma berhari-hari ini terus dikamar ? Aish... ini semua karena Appa. Coba Appa seperti Appanya Joongie hyung yang selalu terbuka dan memandang semua hal dengan pikiran dan sudut pandang yang berbeda hingga ia bisa menerima Joongie dan Saengi hyung berpacaran." Kata Junnie.

"Nde, ayo hyung antarkan aku. Appa tak mau mengantarku karena marah padaku. Kau tahu Umma mendiamkan Appa juga ?" kata Kibum seraya tersenyum nakal.

"Aish... kau ini mengapa senang begitu melihat Appa menderita ? Kajja aku antarkan ke bandara. Tapi apa Kevin nanti akan menemuimu di sana ?"

"Nde hyung, katanya dia akan ke bandara bersama Ummanya. Aku senang Umma Kevin begitu menyayangiku dan menghargai perasaan kami."

.

.

**Incheon International Airport**

**.**

**.**

"Chagi..." teriak seorang namja manis yang sedang berlari ke pelukan kekasihnya.

"Mianhe membuatmu menunggu, ini... aku membuatnya untukmu"kata namja manis itu seraya memberikan sebuah syal rajutannya untuk kekasihnya.

"Gomawo chagi-ah..." kata Kibum lalu memeluk kekasihnya lagi.

"Aku tahu kita hanya tak akan bertemu selama 2 bulan, tapi kau pasti merindukan aku." Kata Kevin seraya memasangkan syal itu di leher Kibum lalu memeluk manja kekasihnya.

"Hati-hati disana ... " kata Umma Kevin yang sudah datang.

"Nde Ahjumma, terima kasih kau sudah memberikan ijinmu untuk kami." Kata Kibum lalu berjalan dan mendekati Umma Kevin dan memeluknya.

"Nde, aku tahu kau menyayanginya, jadi kau disana jangan macam-macam arra...?"

"Nde " kata Kibum lalu tersenyum dan memeluk hyungnya.

"Hyung, katakan pada Umma aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan semoga kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan merindukanmu hyung..."

"Nde... aku juga pasti merindukanmu " kata Junnie yang tak kuasa menangisi kepergian adiknya.

Kibum lalu mendekati Kevin dan memegang kedua pipi yang memerah itu.

"Chagiyya, neomu saranghanika... aku akan selalu merindukanmu disana, hmmm... memang hanya 2 bulan tapi itu lama sekali chagiyya..." kata Kibum kembali memeluk kekasihnya.

Kevinmembalas pelukkan kekasihnya itu dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kibum.

"Mianhe... kau tak boleh menciumku di depan Umma chagi..." kata Kevin lalu dengan lincahnya lidah itu malah menjilat telinga kekasihnya membuat wajah Kibum memerah karena geli.

"Hei... jangan menggodaku chagiyya..." bisik Kibum lalu melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap mata Kevin.

Kibum mencium kening Kevin dan bergegas ke departure gate.

"Bye semua... aku akan merindukan kalian ! Chagiyya... aku tunggu ya, saranghae...!" teriak kibum lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time (2 minggu kemudian)**

**Sekolah**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya sudah menjadi rutinitas, Min yang semakin dekat dengan Kyu selalu membawakan makan siang untuk Kyu. Dan selalu saja Min bercerita tentang semua yang ia lakukan dan rasakan dengan Kyu.

Tapi Junnie memang sudah berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Min, seperti saat ini. Min akan memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyu.

"Junnie, bagaimana jika kunyatakan sekarang agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada ujian kenaikan nanti ?" tanya Min yang kini sedang belajar bersama di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Menurutku lebih baik jika setelah ujian saja jadi kau bisa lebih lega lagi. Selama ujian belum selesai kau harus konsentrasi belajar Min."

"Ah iya kau benar juga, baiklah akan kunyatakan setelah ujian saja. Kau tahu Junnie-ah, Kyu itu ternyata putra seorang pengusaha yang sangat terkenal saat ini ? Perusahaan Appaku saja belum apa-apa dibanding milik Appanya Kyu. Pantas saja rumah Kyu begitu besar dan rapi. "

"Jeongmal... ?"

"Nde Junnie-ah, dan karena Kyu adalah putra satu-satunya maka dia yang akan mewarisi semua milik Appa dan Ummanya itu. Aishhh... benar-benar beruntung ya ?"

"Ya... beruntung sekali " kata Junnie seenaknya.

'Hufth... selalu begini, bukannya belajar malah sibuk membicarakan Kyu ini lah, Kyu itu lah... aku bosan mendengarnya. Min-ah... apa kau begitu menyukainya ?' Batin Junnie yang masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Junnie-ah... apakah kau takpernah menyukai seseorang ?" tanay min tiba-tiba

"Mwo...?"

"Aishh... wajahmu jelek sekali sih, mengapa kaget begitu aku kan hanya bertanya ? Apa kau tak pernah menyukai seseorang, yeoja atau namja mungkin ?"

"Ahni... aku hanya sedang ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk Umma dan Appa, kau tahu kan Kibum sudah pergi jadi nanti aku harus menjadi apa yang Appa inginkan ? Aku tak akan sempat memeikirkan Yeoja atau namja sekalipun"

"Tapi masa kau tak pernah sedikitpun menyukai seseorang? Ayolah Junnie katakan padaku. Kau pasti pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Perasaan yang hanya kau miliki untuk orang itu."

" Aku rasa perasaanku itu akan segera aku bunuh agar mati dan terkubur dalam." Kata Junnie dingin.

"Kenapa begitu ? katakan padaku siapa orangnya mungkin aku bisa membantumu " rengek Jung Min.

Lalu Jung Min yang dengan seenaknya mendekati Junnie dan duduk di sisi Junnie. Junnie yang kaget hanya bisa menatap Jung Min yang kini sedang menatap matanya. Untuk sesaat mata mereka bertemu.

Meski mereka bersahabat dari kecil, tapi mereka belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Saling tak berkedip dan menahan nafas, Jung Min menatap Junnie yang akhirnya aksi itu dihentikan oleh Junnie.

Rasanya Junnie ingin segera menghilang saat itu juga. Ia tak tahu mengapa tak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Mianhe... yang tadi sepertinya itu tak sengaja. " kata Junnie.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Min-ah" ajak Junnie lalu membereskan bukunya.

Namun lihatlah Min yang kini terkaku di tempat duduknya. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras dan cepat. Lalu Min kembali menatap Junnie yang masih sibuk membereskan bukunya.

"Min-ah...!" panggil Junnie dengan suara yang agak keras yang kemudian menyadarkan Min dari acara dreamingnya itu.

"Nde... ayo pulang," kata Min lalu mengemasi bukunya dan mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

.

**.**

**DI Mobil **

**.**

**.**

Min masih terdiam sejak dari sekolah sampai di depan rumah Min. Seakan sedang menatap kosong, Min sama sekali tak bisa melihat apapun sekarang. Pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Min-ah... aishhh kau ini selalu saja kebanyakan melamun " kata Junnie lalu menepuk bahu Min agak keras.

"Appo, aishhh ... kenapa memukulku Junnie-ah ?" kata Min dengan gaya marahnya yang seperti dipaksakan.

"Mengapa kau melamun terus ? Apa karena kau tak bersama Kyu sepanjang hari ini ? Mianhe jika aku mengganggu waktumu dengannya. Kalau kau mau, besok tak usah membantuku belajar lagi aku bisa belajar sendiri. Kau temani Kyu saja..." kata Junnie seraya mengambil tas Jung Min yang ada di jok belakang.

"Bukan begitu Junnie-ah aku hanya merasa agak pusing tadi. Besok bisakah kau menjemputku ? Karena Saengi hyung sedang agak manja dan lemah jadi Joongie hyung malam ini menginap di rumah Saengi hyung."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu."

Jung Min lalu turun dari mobil Junnie dan melangkah lemas menuju rumahnya.

Junnie masih terdiam di mobilnya, merenungi keanehan Min tadi.

'Mengapa kau tiba-tiba diam begitu padaku Min-ah ? Apa memang kau sudah bosan berteman denganku ?' batin Junnie.

Junnie lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Jung Min.

**.**

**.**

** Jung Min's House**

**.**

**.**

**Jung Min POV**

Aku merasa benar-benar aneh dan payah saat ini. Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang terasa berat tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Umma yang menyuruhku makan siang karena memang tadi aku langsung belajar dengan Junnie hingga tak makan.

Namun rasanya perutku tak lapar. Aku hanya merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Kulihat Umma masuk ke kamarku. Membuka sepatuku dan melepaskan kaos kakiku.

Umma menaikkan kakiku ke atas kasurku dan membuka ikat pinggangku. Inilah yang selalu Umma lakukan. Umma mengerti aku dengan baik, aku tahu Umma pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan aku saat ini.

"Chagi... katakan pada Umma, jangan kau simpan sendiri. Kau tahu kau takkan bisa menahannya dan menyelesaikannya sendiri ? Ceritakanlah pada Umma" kata Ummaku dengan senyuman manis diwajah cantiknya yang seakan tak termakan usia.

Ummaku masih tetap saja cantik dan manis, dialah teman terbaikku. Aku memeluk Ummaku, berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang masih berdebar keras sampai sekarang.

"Umma... aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Mengapa hatiku berubah-ubah Umma ? Aku tak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang aku inginkan ?"

Umma lalu melepaskan pelukanku dan mengusap lembut pipiku, dan ternyata tanpa kusadari aku memang menangis.

'Jeongmal pabonika Jung Min-ah' batinku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Tanyakan hatimu chagi... siapa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan untuk selalu bersamamu ? Jangan hanya menanyakan kemauanmu hingga kau hanya mengandalkan obsesimu dan tak merasakan dengan hatimu lagi."

Umma lalu menggenggam erat tanganku dan menapakkannya pada dadaku. Hingga aku dapat menyentuh dadaku yang terasa berdebar begitu kencang hingga sekarang.

"Rasakan debaranmu dan tanyakan pada hatimu siapa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan ?" kata Umma.

Aku memeluk Umma lagi dan merasakan jantungku yang kembali tenang. Lalu Umma menyeretku ke bawah dan menyiapkan makan siangku.

Rasanya aku memang lapar, namun aku sungguh tak ingin makan. Umma menatapku dengan mata indahnya. Dia mengambil makananku dan menyuapiku hingga mau tak mau aku memakan makananku.

"Chagii... orang yang kau sayangi itu juga pasti akan memperhatikanmu meski kau tak mau diperhatikan. Dan dia pasti tak ingin kau sakit hanya karena kau tak mau makan. Jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik. Umma tak melarangmu berhubungan dengan siapapun, tapi berjanjilah dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai."

Aku hanya tersenyum memandang Umma dan menggenggam tangan lembutnya. Aku mencium tangan Umma yang selalu membelaiku dengan lembut dan menatapnya dengan berjuta terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku #hue... author kangen mama#.

**Jung Min POV end**

.

.

**Junnie's House**

**.**

**.**

**Junnie POV**

Aku langsung menemui Appa di ruang kerjanya. Dia sudah menungguku dengan wajah dinginnya yang semakin sering terlihat akhir-akhir ini.

"Junnie, appa ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apa hubunganmu dengan putra Kim Young Woon itu ?"

"Nugu ?"

"Park Jung Min, putra tiri Kim Young Woon. Apa hubunganmu dengannya mengapa kau sering sekali berdua dengannya ? Kau tidak menjalin hubungan seperti Kibumie dan Kevin kan ?"

"Appa mengapa berfikiran seperti itu ?"

Appa lalu berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan duduk didekatku. Menepuk bahuku dan menerawang entah kemana.

"Junnie-ah, kau adalah kebanggaan appa. Jadi Appa mohon jangan kecewakan Appa dan jadilah putra terbaik Appa. Biarlah hanya Kibum yang berbuat begitu dan dengan seenaknya lebih memilih namja bodoh itu. Appa ingin kau menikah dan memberi appa keturunan bukan berhubungan dengan namja yang sama sekali tak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Appa, arra ?"

"Nde... Arrasseo."

Appa lalu pergi meninggalkanku diruang kerjanya. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku yang terasa begitu berat. Rasanya pikiranku tertimpa berton-ton batu hingga aku tak sanggup berpikir jernih lagi.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku dengan lemah. Dan menemukan Umma sedang duduk menatap fotoku dengan Kibum. Aku tahu Umma merindukannya. Aku duduk disisi Umma dan memeluknya, aku dapat merasakan air mata Umma yang membasahi baju seragamku.

Aku mengusap pipi Umma dan mencium keningnya. Mengambil foto yang sedari tadi dipandangi Umma dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Umma... Kibum tak bersalah, ia sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu Kibum hanya ingin membuktikan kesungguhannya pada Kevin, jadi Umma kumohon jangan bersedih terus. Aku merindukan Umma yang selalu tersenyum kepada kami"

Kurasakan Umma memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa mengusap punggung kurusnya dan mengecup rambut Ummaku.

Umma terlihat tua bahkan lebih tua dari usianya, aku tahu Umma sangat menyayangi Kibum bahkan lebih dari rasa sayang Umma padaku.

'Mianhe Umma Appa, jika suatu saat aku akan mengecewakan kalian'

**Junnie POV End**

**.**

**.**

**Esok Paginya**

**.**

**.**

Junnie sudah sampai didepan rumah Min. Ia lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumah Min. Disana ia menemukan Jung Min yang sedang disuapi Ummanya dan dengan manjanya merengek pada Ummanya.

Junnie selalu terpesona dengan tingkah Jung Min yang kekanakkan seperti itu. Ia lalu duduk di sisi Teukki Umma dan menatapnya dengan mata memohon.

"Umma... ayo suapi aku juga, kau tahu tidak Wookie Umma sedang marah karena Kibum pergi dan tak mempedulikan Umma ? "

Teukki yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap manja Junnie padanya akhirnya menyuapi Junnie.

Junnie menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya, namun senyuman itu menghilang ketika melihat Min yang menatapnya.

Tatapan itu bukan tatapan tak suka, bukan juga benci, lebih dalam lagi hingga Junnie tak bisa mengartikannya.

Teukki yang tahu diri akhirnya meletakkan piring sarapan itu dan menepuk bahu Junnie.

"Junnie-ah, minta Jung Min menyuapimu. Umma rasa dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Umma akan menyiapkan bekal kalian" kata Teukki lalu menghilang ke dapur.

Jung Min masih dreaming dan menatap Junnie. Junnie yang lama kelamaan ditatap Jung Min seperti itu akhirnya menyerah dan menyuapi Jung Min.

Tanpa Min sadari ia juga membuka mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. Junnie hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Min yang masih dreaming itu.

Junnie lalu menepuk bahu Min hingga Min tersadar dari acara dreamingnya."Min-ah mengapa kau suka sekali melamun akhir-akhir ini ? Apakah ada hal yang mengganggumu ?"

"Junnie-ah, katakan padaku apakah kau pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang ?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu lagi Min?" kata Junnie dengan nada gusarnya, ia mulai gelisah menjawab pertanyaan Min.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kenapa kau tak mau mengatakannya ? Siapa orang yang kau sukai itu ?" tanya Min yang kini menatap tajam pada Junnie.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai itu ? Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya ?"tanya Min lagi.

"Aku memang mencintainya, tidak hanya menyukainya. Hatiku selalu berdebar bahkan jika hanya memikirkannya saja aku selalu berdebar. Ahh ... sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, minumlah susumu dan kita berangkat. Aku akan menghampiri Teukki Umma dan mengambil bekalmu. Bukankah kau akan memberikannya untuk Kyu ? Nanti kau malah melupakannya." Kata Junnie hendak beranjak pergi.

Namun Min malah menghadang jalannya, menatapnya tajam dan mendekatinya. Menyentuh dada Junnie yang memang sedang berdebar hebat itu. Untuk sesaat mereka saling terdiam dan menatap dalam mata mereka masing-masing.

Jung Min lalu tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari dada Junnie dan mendekatinya. Menatap dalam mata Junnie dan tersenyum semakin manis pada Junnie lalu memeluk Junnie dengan erat.

Junnie saat itu hanya bisa bernafas sesak merasakan jantungnya yang terus berdebar dan takut Min akan merasakannya. Untuk sesaat hening dan hanya terdengar deguban jantung yang begitu keras.

.

.

Degh..

.

.

Degh..

.

.

Entah jantung siapa yang sedang bekerja begitu keras saat itu yang pasti namja cantik itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Junnie yang masih mematung dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Saranghae..."

TBC

Buat **Miss A7X** : Jeongmall Mianhe, saya hanya new author yang mau berbagi cerita. Thanx to your advices, abis aku ngetiknya terlalu bersemangat sih jadinya gag begitu memperhatikan eyd and juga banyak typos disana-sini. Mianhe jika storynya gag bagus buat kamu. Thank you...

**Buat Kangkyumi, Kim Hye Ree, Baby Mal, Kyu Min Ah, Jung Mal Love Ya, Min Hye Jun****, Mutyotter, Minie****… **and temen laen yang dah review… makasih…

Author selalu terbuka nerima saran and kritik, jangan lupa anonymous reviewer also allowed so jangan takut nde… klik ikon reviewnya …

Enjoy My other FF too... and jangan lupa reviewnya

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida…


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : My Personal Angel

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Kibum / Marumir (ex U-Kiss)

- Kevin Woo ( U-Kiss )

Pairing : MinJoon a.k.a Jung Min x Hyung Joon

Slight Kemaru and Hyunsaeng

Genre : Romance / Drama /Sad/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... ! Cerita gag jelas dengan penulisan sebisanya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan penulisan atau bahasa yang susah dingertiin.

Summarry : " Menyerahlah ... buanglah egomu dan kembalilah padaku..."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

Cause banyak yang req MinJoon... ne aku buatin ff-nya. Berhubung ne story ngarang abis , mian yah kalau garing and ngebosenin... ^_^

Ne aku juga minjem beberapa orang di Suju #kebiasaan#... pisss...

Mianhe buat para Kyu Jong lovers... kali ini Kyu jadi orang ketiga lagi... T_T #udah nasibnya kali yah...#

Happy Reading

**Preview chap 5**

Junnie saat itu hanya bisa bernafas sesak merasakan jantungnya yang terus berdebar dan takut Min akan merasakannya. Untuk sesaat hening dan hanya terdengar deguban jantung yang begitu keras.

.

.

Degh..

.

.

Degh..

.

.

Entah jantung siapa yang sedang bekerja begitu keras saat itu yang pasti namja cantik itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Junnie yang masih mematung dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Saranghae..."

**##### My Personal Angel ####**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

.

Junnie mengerjapkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Hei, kenapa malah mendiamkanku ? Apa terlalu mengejutkan untukmu ?" Min menyadarkan Junnie dari dreamingnya.

"Aku, itu karena aku terlalu shock mendengarnya. Ah, mungkin aku hanya bermimpi. Ya... ini hanya mimpi, sebaiknya aku bangun dari mimpi yang tak mungkin ini." Junnie menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya dan sedikit memukul dadanya.

Min tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Junnie. Min menangkap pipi Junnie dan menciumnya lagi. Sedikit melumatnya dan menekan bibir Junnie. Min menjilati bibir Junnie seakan meminta akses untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Hingga bibir Junnie sedikit terbuka dan Min dengan leluasa memasukkan lidahnya.

Junnie masih shock, dia hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Min. Karena gemas dengan ciuman tanpa responnya, akhirnya Min menghisap kuat bibir bawah Junnie dan menekan tengkuknya.

"Engh..." lenguhan Junnie terdengar. Seakan tersadar Junnie langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Min. "Saranghae Junnie-ah " Min tersenyum menatap Junnie.

"Hei, apa kau sakit ? Mengapa kau mengatakannya padaku ? Atau kau sedang latihan untuk mengatakannya pada Kyu" Junnie berusaha meyakinkan hatinya jika Min hanya bercanda dengannya.

"Junnie, begitukah pikiranmu tentangku ? Tak bisakah kau memikirkan bahwa aku ternyata memang mencintamu ? Saranghae Junnie-ah"

Junnie hanya diam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Min.

"Kya ! Junnie mengapa tak menjawabku ? Aish !" Min membalikkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Ia kesal.

Junnie tersenyum menahan kebahagiaannya, ia mendekati leher Min dan berbisik ke telinga Min. "Nado Saranghae Min-ah, Jeongmall Saranghae" Junnie lalu mengecup leher belakang Sungmin. Min hanya menikmati perlakuan Junnie.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menghentikan permainan pagi mereka dan menatap Umma yang sudah tersenyum di pintu dapur. "Jadi kau sudah tak bingung lagi chagi ?" Teukki mendekati Min dan menyerahkan sekotak bekal. "Masih mau membawa bekalmu kan ?"

Min menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Teukki. "Gomawo Umma, kau memang yang terbaik. Kajja Junnie kita berangkat."

"Ajhuma kami berangkat dulu" Junnie melambaikan tangannya. Mereka berjalan bergandeng tangan berangkat menuju sekolah.

.

.

**Sekolah**

.

.

Junnie dan Min terus bergandengan tangan sampai di sekolahnya. Karena memang mereka sudah terbiasa begitu, tak ada satupun yang menatap aneh pada mereka. Biar saja perasaan itu hanya mereka yang tahu.

Kyu yang baru berangkat sekolah, menghampiri Min yang sedang sibuk membahas pelajaran dengan Junnie.

"Min, bisa ikut aku sebentar ? Junnie, aku pinjam Min sebentar." Tanpa persetujuan Min, Kyu menyeret Min ke perpustakaan dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sudut lemari.

"Min... aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Kata Kyu dengan suara ragunya.

"Mwo ?" Min menatap Kyu dan mencoba mendengarkan Kyu baik-baik. Kini sudah tak ada lagi debaran itu di hati Min, yang ada hanya perasaan sayang yang biasa Min rasakan pada Joongie atau Saengi Hyung. Hanya perasaan sayang yang tak mengikat hatinya.

"Saranghae..."

"Mwoya !"

"Nde... Saranghae Min-ah"

"Kyu... aku..."

"Waeyo ? Bukankah kau menyukaiku, jadi kau seharusnya menjawab nado saranghae bukan Kyu aku." Kyu menggenggam tangan Min yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

Dulu Min memang ingin sekali mengatakan ini namun tidak dengan Min yang sekarang. "Mianhe Kyu, aku tak mencintaimu"

"Mwo ? Tapi bukankah kau selama ini mendekatiku ? Mengapa ?" Kyu bingung dan frustasi.

"Aku sadar, aku lebih mencintai Junnie. Aku merasa takut kehilangan Junnie, aku tak mau Junnie menginggalkan aku. Aku mencintai Junnie. Mianhe." Min melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyu dan meninggalkannya di perpustakaan.

Min kembali ke kelas, dan saat mata tajamnya menemukan Junnie yang sedang menekuk wajahnya berlipat-lipat ia tersenyum dan menghampirinya. "Chagiyya... jangan memasang wajah begitu. Tenang saja, aku hanya mencintaimu. Neomu Saranghaeyo"

.

.

**Skip Time**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

**.**

**.**

Kini Min dan Junnie semakin dekat. Setiap hari Junnie akan menjemput Min dan Min akan meminta Teukki Umma untuk membuatkan bekal baginya. Min selalu berbagi bekal dengan Junnie. Hingga saat itu, Jong Woon Appa yang merupakan ketua dewan sekolah datang ke sekolah dan menemukan Junnie sedang asyik menyuapi Min.

Junnie langsung menjatuhkan sumpitnya saat menemukan Appanya yang sedang berdiri tegak menatapnya tajam. "Appa, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Aku harap kau bisa ikut Appa sekarang." Jong Woon melangkah dengan gagahnya dan meninggalkan Junnie yang masih berusaha menenangkan Min yang mulai gelisah itu.

"Min, tenanglah aku akan segera kembali." Junnie pergi meninggalkan Min ditaman. Pikiran Min berkecamuk. Ia teringat dengan Kibum yang dibuang Appanya ke Australia karena lebih memilih Kevin.

Min mengingat semua perkataan Junnie tentang Jong Woon Appa. Min gemetar menahan tangisnya. Ia begitu ketakutan akan kehilangan Junnie.

.

.

**Di Taman**

.

.

"Waeyo Appa ?" Junnie mendekati Appanya berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Appa tahu kau berhubungan dengannya jadi tak usah memikirkan alasan untuk mengelak. Kau sengaja menantangku atau memang kau sudah tak menyayangi Appa dan Umma lagi ?" Jong Woon menatap tajam putranya.

Junnie menatap Appanya dengan mata memohon. "Appa, aku sangat mencintainya. Kumohon ijinkanlah aku Appa."

Jong Woon menghela nafasnya. Memegang bahu putra kesayangannya."Junnie kau ini tampan, kaya dan berpendidikan. Kau mau yeoja yang seperti apa ? Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, jadi tinggalkanlah dia" Jong Woon mencoba melakukan penawaran dengan putranya. Mencoba menahan rasa amarahnya karena ia sangat mencintai putranya itu.

"Aku hanya mau dia Appa, kumohon mengertilah. Jika Appa menginginkan keturunan, aku akan mengadopsi banyak anak untuk Appa."

"Aku ingin darahku, keturunanku. Bukan darah orang lain Junnie, tak dapatkah kau mengerti itu ?" bentak Jong Woon yang sudah geram dengan putranya. "Atau kau memilih melihat keluarga Min hancur. Aku akan menghancurkan Kangin. Jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya putraku"

"Appa..." seakan tak percaya Junnie menatap Jong Woon. Ia tak menyangka Appanya akan melakukan tindakan sampai sejauh itu. "Appa, kumohon jangan ganggu keluarga Min. Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu."

"Good Boy... bersiaplah Junnie, aku sudah mengurus kepindahanmu. Setelah ini kau akan bersekolah di Amerika dan menjalankan bisnis Appa yang ada disana. Selesaikan urusanmu dengan putra Kangin itu atau jika kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya aku akan membantumu melakukannya."

"Nde Appa" Junnie mengangguk. Menatap punggung Jong Woon yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Saat itu ia merasa begitu lemas dan ketakutan. Ia duduk kursi taman itu dan matanya membelalak lebar saat menatap sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kyu..." Suara Junnie tercekat melihat Kyu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mianhe jika aku lancang mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dan Appamu. Aku merasa simpati padamu Junnie-ah. Jadi bagaimana sekarang ?" Kyu menepuk bahu Junnie dan menatapnya.

Junnie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menyakiti Min, juga terlalu rapuh jika harus tanpa Min. "Aku akan memilih Min dan pergi ke Amerika. Aku tak mau keluarga Min hancur. Kumohon jagalah Min untukku, aku tahu dia pasti bisa bertahan tanpaku. Jangan katakan apapun pada Min. Biarkan ia menganggap aku meninggalkannya, itu lebih baik dari pada dia terus hidup dalam tekanan."

Dengan langkah gontai Junnie meninggalkan Kyu. Dengan senang hati Kyu akan menjaga Min, tapi apakah hati Min akan berubah pada Junnie ? Apakah Min akan mencintai Kyu ? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk di dada Kyu.

.

.

Kyu menemukan Min yang masih duduk ditempatnya semula. "Kyu mengapa kau yang kesini ? Kemana Junnie ?"

"Min, Junnie sudah pergi. Hari ini ia terbang ke Amerika. Tadi ia pulang bersama Appanya"

"Mwo...? " Min begitu terpukul mendengarnya. Ia langsung berlari ke kelasnya mencari Junnie. Min tak menemukannya disana, ia lalu berlari ke parkiran dan mencari mobil Junnie namun mobil itu sudah menghilang. Min kembali kekelasnya dan mencari ponselnya. Mencari nama Junnie dan segera menelfonnya.

Brak !

Min membanting ponselnya saat tak ada jawaban dari Junnie. Ia jatuh terduduk di kelasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya bersandarkan bangku Junnie. Kyu yang terus memandang Min hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Kyu membawa Min ke UKS dan memintakan ijin pada Lee Songsae yang hendak mengajar pada jam pelajaran saat itu. Kyu memberikan minum pada Min namun Min sama sekali tak menganggapnya. Min kembali menangis dan menidurkan dirinya di kasur tipis berbau obat itu.

Kyu memilih meninggalkan Min untuk sebentar dan menemui Joongie Hyung. Namun saat kembali ke UKS, Joongie dan Kyu langsung tersentak melihat keadaan Min.

"Min !"

Mereka berteriak mencoba membangunkan Min. Mulutnya penuh dengan busa dan denyut nadinya begitu lemah. Dengan bantuan sekolah akhirnya Min dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dari sekolah mereka. Kyu terus berusaha menelfon Junnie tapi hasilnya hanya sia-sia belaka.

Trap ...

.

Trap...

.

Ttrap...

.

Kangin, Teukki dan Saengi berlari menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dan berhenti saat menemukan Joongie dan Kyu duduk lemas di depan ruan ICU.

"My Min... " Teukki terisak menatap Min yang sedang ditangani oleh dokter melalui kaca buram di pintu ICU itu.

"Uljima yeobo..."Kangin berusaha menenangkan Teukki. Memeluknya dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi tunggu.

Saengi memeluk erat Joongie untuk menenangkan Joongie. Kyu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya berusaha menghubungi Junnie.

.

.

**Skip Time**

**5 Tahun kemudian**

.

.

"Junnie apa kau tak mau menikah ? Apa kau masih mengingat Min ? " Jong Woon menanyai putranya yang sedang menatap kosong pada langit luar diatas gedung pencakar langit miliknya.

Junnie menjadi namja tampan dan sukses dengan usaha real estate yang ia jalankan di Amerika. Jong Woon begitu bangga dengan putranya.

"Hyung, aku datang !" teriak Kibum yang datang bersama Kevin

"Annyeong Jong Woon Appa" Kevin memberi salam dan tersenyum manis pada Jong Woon.

Kibum yang memang tak mengetahui Appanya ada di Amerika, memandang Appanya penuh dengan kebencian. Jong Woon tak kalah shocknya menatap putranya masih bersama dengan namja cantik yang bernama Kevin itu.

"Kau ! Beraninya kau datang kesini dan membawa namja itu bersamamu !" bentak Jong Woon yang geram dengan putranya.

"Appa hentikan ! Apa kau tak bisa melihat anakmu berbahagia ? Apa kau hanya akan memikirkan egomu saja ? Appa bisakah kau menghargai perasaan kami ? Perasaan Junnie hyung dan perasaanku. Hati Min hyung dan hati Kevin. Hati kami hati yang tulus Appa " Kibum mendekati Appanya yang masih menggeram marah.

"Kau anak bodoh tak berguna ! Tahu apa kau ini ? Bagaimana bisa dia memberikan keturunan untuk Appa ? Ayo katakan padaku ! Apa kau memang senang melihat Appa dan Ummamu menderita karena ulahmu ? kau tahu Ummamu menjadi kurus dan berpenyakitan karenamu ?"

"Itu bukan karenaku, itu karena keegoisan Appa. Kau ! Memisahkan aku dengan Umma dan Junnie hyung, lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dari Umma ? Umma membencimu Appa, dia selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa dia membencimu karena itu Umma lebih memilih pergi ke Australia dan menemaniku disana. Umma tak mau hidup bersama orang egois seperti Appa"

Jong Woon kaget ketika mendengar istrinya berada di Australia. Selama 2 tahun terakhir, Wookie memang pergi meninggalkan Jong Woon. Namun Jong Woon tak tahu kemana perginya Wookie.

"Kenapa Appa diam saja ? Appa belum puas menyiksaku dan Umma hingga harus menyika Junnie hyung juga ?" Kibum lalu mendekati Junnie dan memeluknya sekejap dan melepaskannya. Menatap mata Junnie yang sendu dan hitam karena termakan waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja.

"Lihatlah hyungku ini Appa ! Apakah kau melihat kebahagiaan dimatanya ? Lihatlah dia ! Apa ini anakmu ? Mayat hidup ini anakmu ?" Kibum mendorong Junnie sedikit hingga mendekati Appanya.

"Lihatlah wajah sendu dan kosong ini ! Apa ini hidup yang kau berikan untuk putra yang sangat kau sayangi ini Appa ? Lihatlah dia ! Dia bukan hyungku !" Kibum mulai menangis, Kevin mendekatinya dan memeluk Kibum.

"Chagi... dia bukan Hyungku chagi.." Kibum menangis dalam pelukan Kevin. Jong Woon terus menatap Junnie, menahan segala egonya dan menatap mata merah yang termakan berbagai macam masalah dan pekerjaan yang menyita waktunya.

Kibum mendekati Appanya dan menatap Junnie. "Ini bukah hyungku Appa, dia hanyalah robot untuk menjalankan semua keinginanmu. Apakah itu yang benar-benar kau inginkan ? Kau terlalu egois Appa, kau sungguh egois."

Kibum mengajak Kevin meninggalkan Appa dan Hyungnya. Namun sebelum ia keluar ruangan itu ia menengok ke Appanya "Jangan tanyakan dimana Umma karena aku tak akan menyerahkan Umma kepada orang yang egois sepertimu. "

Di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Junnie dan Jong Woon. Tak ada suara, hanya keheningan. Junnie masih berdiri tegak ditengah ruangan itu, meski ia berhadapan dengan Jong Woon namun tak jelas ia sedang melihat apa. Jong Woon terus menatap putranya.

Menatap tubuh kurus dan pucat Junnie. Memperhatikan tiap detail wajah Junnie yang pucat. Mata yang sudah tak jernih lagi, dengan pipi tirus yang kurus. Hati Jong Woon sedikit teriris.'Inikah putraku ?' batin Jong Woon dan melangkah mendekati putranya.

Junnie menutup mata merahnya dan menghela nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Merasakan tangan ayahnya mengusap lembut pipi yang tirus dan kurus itu. "Apa kau begitu menderita karena Appa, aegya?"

Jong Woon menahan tangisnya, melihat putra yang begitu ia sayangi ternyata sangat tertekan dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Namun Junnie seakan sudah mati rasa dan tak mempunyai keinginan lagi. Junnie membuka matanya dan menatap Jong Woon dengan tajam.

"Inilah yang kau inginkan, Appa. Bukankah aku sudah melakukan semua keinginanmu ? Apa masih ada yang belum memuaskanmu ? Apalagi yang kau inginkan, Appa ?" Junnie berjalan mendekati dinding kantornya yang terbuat dari kaca. Memandang luas keluar gedung pencakar langit itu.

"Aku melakukan semua keinginanmu, jadi kau tak usah menyesali dirimu Appa. Seharusnya kau senang dan bangga padaku, semua yang kau inginkan sudah aku lakukan. Tak usah memikirkan bagaimana aku, lakukan saja sesukamu Appa." Junnie diam menatap kosong langit di hadapannya.

"Mianhe Junnie-ah, Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" Jong Woon memeluk putranya. Namun Junnie melepaskan pelukan Appanya dan menatap tajam pada Jong Woon.

"Ini semua, segala yang aku lakukan itu adalah keinginan Appa dan yang terbaik untuk Appa sendiri. Mengapa harus meminta maaf Appaku sayang ? Mengapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang ketika Kibum dan Umma sudah meninggalkanmu ?" Junnie mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendekati meja kerjanya.

Menatap foto Umma dan Kibum di Australia yang tersenyum bahagia bersama Kevin. Junnie menunjukkan foto itu pada Appanya. "Lihatlah Appa ! Lihatlah Umma yang tersenyum bahagia dan bisa menerima kehadiran Kevin. Kevin adalah orang yang sangat kau benci bukan ? Tapi Kevinlah yang memberikan Umma hidup Appa. Kau tahu Umma hampir mati karena ginjalnya tak berfungsi lagi. Dan kau tahu, Kevin memberikan ginjalnya dengan senang hati agar Umma tetap hidup."

Junnie menatap Jong Woon yang menangis melihat foto Wookie. Biar bagaimanapun, Wookie tetap masih istri Appanya yang angkuh itu. "Appa... kau memberikan kematian untuk Umma. Dan kau sama sekali tak merasa bersalah karena membunuhnya. Apa kau tak melihat bagaimana Umma begitu menderita karena merindukan Kibum ? Apa kau tak mendengar setiap malam Umma menangisi putranya yang kau buang karena keegoisanmu ?"

Jong Woon tak kuat lagi, ia memeluk Junnie dengan erat dan menangis terisak. Junnie merasa hatinya begitu pilu saat mengingat Ummanya yang berjuang antara hidup dan mati karena keegoisan Appa. "Untuk apa kau menyesal sekarang Appa ? Semuanya sudah terlambat, Umma tak akan menerimamu jika kau masih setia dengan egomu."

Jong Woon melepaskan pelukan pada putra yang sangat disayanginya. Ia menatap putranya yang masih terdiam dalam kemarahannya. "Mianhe Aegya... Appa tak bermaksud menyakiti kalian semua. Maafkan Appa." Jong Won kemudian mengambil sebuah undangan dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Junnie.

"Aku harap, Appa tak salah memberikannya untukmu. Appa tahu mungkin ini akan sedikit terlambat, tapi kejarlah dia dan maafkan Appa. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya."

Junnie menerima undangan itu dan membukanya.

_**An Engagement Party**_

_**With all of joy and happiness please come to our party**_

_**At Seoul International Hotel**_

_**Signed**_

_**Kim Kyu Jong with**_

_**Park Jung Min**_

Junnie menahan nafasnya, dan jatuh terduduk. Inilah yang ia takutkan. 'Min...'

TBC

**Buat Kangkyumi, Kim Hye Ree, Baby Mal, Kyu Min Ah, Jung Mal Love Ya, Min Hye Jun****, Mutyotter, Minie****… **and temen laen yang dah review… makasih…

Author selalu terbuka nerima saran and kritik, jangan lupa anonymous reviewer also allowed so jangan takut nde… klik ikon reviewnya …

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida…


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : My Perssonal Angel

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Marumir (ex U-Kiss)

- Kevin Woo ( U-Kiss )

Pairing : MinJoon a.k.a Jung Min x Hyung Joon

Slight Kemaru and Hyunsaeng

Genre : Romance / Drama /Sad/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... ! Cerita gag jelas dengan penulisan sebisanya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan penulisan atau bahasa yang susah dingertiin.

Summarry : " Menyerahlah ... buanglah egomu dan kembalilah padaku..."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

Cause banyak yang req MinJoon... ne aku buatin ff-nya. Berhubung ne story ngarang abis , mian yah kalau garing and nngebosenin... ^_^

Mianhe buat para Kyu Jong lovers... kali ini Kyu jadi orang ketiga lagi... T_T #udah nasibnya kali yah...#

Happy Reading

**Pervious chapter 6**

"Aku harap, Appa tak salah memberikannya untukmu. Appa tahu mungkin ini akan sedikit terlambat, tapi kejarlah dia dan maafkan Appa. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya."

Junnie menerima undangan itu dan membukanya.

_**An Engagement Party**_

_**With all of joy and happiness please come to our party**_

_**At Seoul International Hotel**_

_**Signed**_

_**Kim Kyu Jong with**_

_**Park Jung Min**_

Junnie menahan nafasnya, dan jatuh terduduk. Inilah yang ia takutkan. 'Min...'

**.**

.

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International Hotel **

Terlihat rangkaian bunga yang indah memenuhi aula dari lobi hotel yang kini menjadi tempat resepsi dari perayaan pertunangan dua insan.

**Junnie POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke hall Internasional Hotel di Seoul. Gedung megah dengan ukuran lobi yang sanggup menampung lebih dari seribu orang.

Aku menuju ke kerumunan tamu yang sepertinya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan orang yang akan bertunangan kali ini.

Terlihat pemuda tampan menggunakan tuxedo berwarna silver dengan style yang mewah menampakkan tuxedo itu karya perancang ternama. Dan disisinya terlihat pemuda yang cantik dibalut dengan tuxedo berwarna silver dan hitam dengan desain yang elegan namun serasi dengan cantiknya wajah manis itu.

Aku berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk mendekatinya.

Dan tanpa ku duga... dia menatapku...

Melihatku dengan mata cantiknya...

Prankkkk...

Gelas anggur yang sedang ia pegang jatuh dari genggamannya...

Ia meremas dadanya, terasa sesakkah ?

Dia terus menatapku... dengan mata yang mulai berair...

Kulihat dia ingin mendekatiku, namun tangan lembut itu digenggam erat oleh orang lain.

Seluruh tamu melihatku, hingga aku merasa aneh dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Hyung kau datang !" kata adikku yang langsung memelukku.

"Nde... kau bersama Umma tidak...?" tanyaku padanya.

"Nde hyung, dia sangat merindukanmu" katanya seraya tersenyum dan menarik tangan seorang namja manis yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Ayo, beri salam dengan hyungku " perintah Kibum pada namja itu.

"Nde, Annyeong hyung " kata pemuda itu seraya membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Jadi, kau sudah berani memamerkannya pada orang - orang?" tanyaku pada adik tersayangku dan satu-satunya itu.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening kekasihnya di depanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Ia bisa memperjuangkan cintanya di hadapan Umma. Tidak sepertiku.

"Aku merindukanmu Umma" Aku memeluk Ummaku yang sekarang sudah terlihat lebih sehat dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya Junnie sayang, berjuanglah untuknya. Umma akan selalu mendukungmu." Hatiku begitu tenang dan aku merasa yakin dengan keputusanku ini. Umma melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum begitu cantik padaku.

Aku kembali menatap wajah cantik yang sangat aku rindukan selama lebih dari 5 tahun ini. Dia lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Dan wajah cantiknya nampak pucat.

Aku merasa ada yang menepuk bahuku,dan saat aku menoleh ke belakang terlihat wajah Appa yang menyiratkan penyesalan. Ia memelukku dan berbisik padaku."Appa bersalah padamu Junnie, Mianhe..."

"Aku tak lagi menyalahkanmu Appa, yang aku inginkan adalah kebahagiaan keluarga kita. Kebahagiaan Umma, Kibum dan juga Appa. Dengan penerimaan Appa pada Kibum dan Kevin itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku" kataku seraya melepaskan pelukan Appa dan aku kembali menatap wajah cantik yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Kejarlah dia Junnie, jangan biarkan Appa hidup dalam penyesalan karena terlambat menyadari kesalahan Appa." Aku menatap Appa yang kini tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin padaku. 'Min, aku tak akan melepaskanmu'

Ketika aku hendak meraih tangannya, terdengar suara pembawa acara yang meminta kedua orang yang memang empunya acara ini untuk naik ke atas panggung, memberikan sambutan.

Dan ia meninggalkan aku yang memandangnya dengan segenap laraku. Dia telah menggenggam semua hatiku hingga aku merasa mati saat aku dan dia harus berpisah.

**Junnie POV End**

"Selamat datang para tamu undangan. Terima kasih atas kesediaan para tamu undangan untuk datang menghadiri acara pertunangan putra kami. Ayo Kyu... berikan salam pada tamumu..." kata Appa Kyu mempersilahkan putranya yang menggandeng erat tangan calon istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih untuk tamu yang bersedia hadir pada acara saya malam hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari teristimewa karena kami akan diikat dalam satu ikatan pertunangan sebagai awal dari janji hidup kami." Kata Kyu seraya memandang calon tunangannya yang kini sedang tersenyum palsu.

"Saya tak pernah menyangka jika saya akan bisa bersama dengannya hingga ke tahap ini. Perlu perjuangan yang begitu sulit bagi saya untuk meyakinkan semua orang tentang pilihan saya ini. Sejujurnya saya tak terlalu memikirkan apa kata orang tentang kami, yang terpenting adalah ia bahagia." Kata Kyu seraya mencium calon tunangannya itu.

Kyu lalu mengeluarkan cincin putih bertahta swarowski yang indah menghiasi sekeliling cincin itu. Ia kemudian menyematkan cincin ke jari calon tunangannya itu.

"Jagalah hatiku, jagalah cincin ini, karena aku hanya mencintaimu... My Personal Angel " kata Kyu seraya mencium dahi tunangannya itu.

Kini giliran tunangannya yang menyematkan cincin di jari Kyu. Lama tunangannya itu hanya memegang cincin itu. Terlihat pemuda itu berusaha sebisa mungkin tak menangis. Ia kemudian mencoba memasukkan cincin itu namun naas (?) cincin itu malah jatuh menggelinding...

Tring...

Seluruh mata mengikuti arah cincin itu, namun ketika cincin itu berhenti mereka hanya menatap heran pada pemuda tampan yang hanya memakai jas putih dengan kaos berleher rendah. Terlihat santai untuk acara resmi yang diadakan orang terkenal di korea.

Ia mengambil Cincin itu dan berjalan mendekati calon tunangan Kyu yang kini merasa sesak saat pemuda tampan ini mendekat padanya. Lama mereka saling bertatapan.

Min yang sudah tak kuat menahan tangisnya, kini menangis menatap sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama lima tahun itu. Min telah mengetahui semuanya, tentang Junnie dan pilihan Junnie yang ingin menyelamatkan keluarganya.

Min sama sekali tak menyalahkan Junnie ia malah menyalahkan dirinya yang mengambil keputusan bodoh dengan mencoba bunuh diri. 'Junnie, saranghae...' batin Min. Betapa Min ingin berteriak mengatakannya dan memeluk Junnie. Namun tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kaku.

"Junnie..." Min berbisik lirih seakan suaranya telah parau dan tercekat sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Menatap Junnie yang kini begitu pucat dan kurus.

Junnie tersenyum pada Min. Mereka kini sama sekali tak mempedulikan dimana mereka berada. Tangan Min terulur mengusap pipi kurus Junnie, " Junnie, bogoshippoyo " kata Jung Min lirih.

Kyu hanya bisa menahan perihnya melihat Junnie yang kembali dan merebut semua perhatian Min. meski Kyu sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan melakukan segalanya untuk Min, bukan berarti Min telah melupakan cintanya dan berpaling pada Kyu.

"Nado boghoshippo chagiyya..." Junnie mendekati Min dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Tak peduli dengan Kyu yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya enggan melihat adegan didepan matanya itu.

Junnie mengulurkan tangannya meminta tangan Min agar terulur padanya. Meski ragu akhirnya pemuda cantik itu memberikan tangannya.

Dan hal mengejutkan terjadi.

Junnie melepas cincin dari Kyu dan mengeluarkan kotak perak dari sakunya dan mengambil isinya. Ia menjatuhkan kotak itu dan memasangkan cincin yang bermata batu safir biru yang membentuk nama ... Kim Jung Min... #Kyahhhh gag pantes... jd dipantesin ajah deh...#

Seluruh tamu yang hadir terdiam atau lebih tepatnya tercengang melihat itu. Dan Kyu hanya bisa menahan nafas dan sesak di dadanya. Ia tak sanggup mencegah pemuda tampan itu ketika melihat pemuda cantik di hadapannya tersenyum bahagia saat cincin itu menggantikan cincin swarowski miliknya.

Pemuda tampan itu lalu mencium si pemuda cantik dan mengerlingkan mata nakalnya...

"I know you just love me, so can we build our love together ? Bring back our lost time, will you marry me and be mine forever ?" tanya Junnie kemudian mencium tangan Min dihadapan semua orang termasuk Appa dan Ummanya, serta Kyu dan keluarganya.

Tak ada lagi ketakutan di hati Junnie, yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanya inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan Min kembali. Lama Junnie hanya menatap Min yang masih terlihat berfikir.

Min tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan dengan begitu anggun didepan Junnie dan menjawab"Yes... I do..."

Tidak ada tepuk tangan meriah ataupun ucapan selamat. Semua tamu tercengan melihat kejadian yang ada didepan mata mereka. Tak peduli dengan apapun yang dihadapannya, dengan yakin Junnie menarik tangan Min dan membawanya keluar gedung itu.

Para tamu seakan menyingkir memberikan mereka jalan. Umma dan Appa Junnie tersenyum bahagia melihat keberanian dan kenekatan putranya. Kibum dan Kevin tersenyum melihat hyungnya telah berjuang pada titik yang benar.

Tak ada suara yang dapat didengar Kyu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa mendapatkan Min. Ia meninggalkan pestanya tak mempedulikan panggilan Appa dan Ummanya, inilah kekalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya saat ini.

.

.

**United State of Amerika**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Washington. Keluarga kecil ini memulai hidupnya. Penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Rasa saling menjaga dan memiliki.

"Daddy !" teriak seorang anak kecil dengan suara cemprengnya yang berisik memenuhi kamar Appanya. "Daddy ! come on wake up you lazzy daddy !" teriaknya lagi.

"Yesung honey, just stop to disturbing your daddy." teriak Min memanggil Yesung. Putra yang mereka adopsi dari panti asuhan di korea.

"But Mummy, I just want daddy to take me go to school Mummy. I don't want to take any of shool bus. I want daddy, Mummy" Yesung terus saja memaksa Ummanya.

"Yesung, kau anak yang pintar bukan ? Jadi biarkan Appamu beristirahat. Dia lelah chagi, kau tahu kan Appa bekerja keras untukmu."

"Alright Mummy, you just love daddy too much so you can't see that he was bad for you"

"Kya ! Apa kau bilang, anak nakal !"

Min mengejar Yesung dan jadilah kejer-kejaran yang memenuhi seluruh isi rumah dengan suara derap kaki yang berlari dan berisik itu. Akhirnya Min mengalah dan ia mengantar Yesungie ke sekolahnya.

"Thanks Mummy, I know you just love me too much so you can't ignore my puppy eyes" Yesung kecil menatap Min dan menengadahkan tangannya.

"What ?" Min pura-pura tak mengerti

"Come on Mummy, give me money " Yesung memohon dengan matanya yang menyipit itu.

'Aigo, kau imut sekali chagi' batin Min kemudian memberikan satu dolar untuk putranya.

"Thanks Mummy, Love You" Yesung kecil mencium Min dan pergi dengan riang kesekolah.

Ya begitulah hidup mereka dengan Yesung kecil yang manja. Min kembali ke rumahnya dan terlihat Junnie sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Chagi, kau tahu inilah hidup sempurnaku. Bersamamu dan juga Yesungie, gomawo chagi telah menerimaku kembali" Junnie memeluk Min dan mencium lembut lehernya.

"Nde, cause I love You and I only need You baby"

.

.

FIN

Mianhe, jika storynya gag bagus and gag menarik. Yang mau review silahkan. Yang gag review juga gag papa. Author dah pasrah. Gomawo.


End file.
